


Impossible; House of Anubis (Book 1)

by SarahRCubitt13



Series: "Young, old, dead or alive. You Great Mage's are always annoying" - House of Anubis Series [1]
Category: House of Anubis
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Egypt, Egyptology, Epic Friendship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Friendship, Friendship, Magic, Multi, Mystery, Mystery Stories, Romance, Sibuna (House of Anubis), Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Teen Romance, Twins, Wattpad Romance's Romance Friday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 44,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahRCubitt13/pseuds/SarahRCubitt13
Summary: "Everything was once impossible until someone did it!"Strange things are happening in the old English boarding school Camilla calls home 90% of the year.First; a new American girl Nina arrives.Second; Joy seems to go missing.Third; Camilla swears Victor has become even more attached to his stuffed crow (she is expecting the wedding invitation any day now) andFourth; the rumours about the attic being haunted may be more than rumours.Camilla finds herself of the adventure of a lifetime as she helps Nina and the other Sibuna's find out and solve the clues hidden all over the house, as well as try to help Patricia find out what the hell happened to their friend Joy!If you enjoyed this story, don't forget to check out the rest of the series~Book 2: Unsteady; House of AnubisBook 3: Endgame; House of Anubis*This story is also on Wattpad
Relationships: Alfie Lewis/Amber Millington, Jerome Clarke/Original Female Character(s), Mick Campbell/Mara Jaffrey, Nina Martin & Fabian Rutter
Series: "Young, old, dead or alive. You Great Mage's are always annoying" - House of Anubis Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205546





	1. [01] House of Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> *This story is also on Wattpad*
> 
> The first three books in the series are going to be on here - the remaining 4 books in the series will be on Wattpad first before coming on here. 
> 
> I do not own anything bar Camilla and her little story line (and any other OC's)

"Patricia! Joy! Seriously guys, give me back my camera!!" the familiar voice of Camilla Rutter's voice rang out loudly in annoyance, causing most students at Anum Academy of Boarding to turn to watch as the small brunette ran after her two friends; Joy Mercer and Patricia Williams, who were laughing and running ahead. Unknown to her, until that very morning at breakfast that is, the two girls had decided to go snooping through her things and had found the camera her father had sent her. She had no use for the bloody thing, and she knew the moment she opened the package that the camera was just her father's idea of trying to show her love through buying her useless and expensive things. That was why she hid it. Though she should have known better, nothing stays hidden in Anubis house for long, especially when you sleep in the same room as two of the nosiest people who live in the house. Which was why Camilla was chasing after the Goth pixie and miss popular at that very moment. They had thought an after lunch photoshoot was the best way to spend their time. "Guys!" she groaned once again but wasn't surprised at all when they ignored her.

Patricia had the camera in her hands, and Joy was standing a little way ahead of her when Camilla finally caught up with them both. Joy was posing to the camera, as Patricia directed her into taking the perfect picture. If it wasn't for the mischievous gleam Camilla saw in Patricia's eye, Camilla probably would have stopped trying to get her camera back. "Move back a bit more!"

"Oh hurry up!" Joy told Patricia, looking at Camilla who was about to grab the camera at any moment but backing up like Patricia had told her too.

"If you don't want your picture taken, you could give me back my camera!" Camilla chimed in, causing both girls to simultaneously give her a look that simply said 'as if'. Before Camilla could open her mouth to complain some more to her friends, Joy let out a shriek as she fell over the one person who would but using their lunch break to study for the classes that were happening in the afternoon; Fabian Rutter, Camilla's twin brother.

"Oh hey, careful!" Fabian said as he instantly steadied Joy, causing both Camilla and Patricia to laugh and share a knowing look. Crossing her arms and blowing the hair out of her eyes, Camilla heard a familiar click of the camera. She turned to see Patricia capture the moment of the Joy/Fabian moment and let out a small laugh.

"I do think you just got the perfect picture, Trish," she told her friend who hummed her agreement.

"It's going to be my new cover photo I think." She informed Camilla as she handed over the camera. Camilla placed it safely in her bag, making a small mental note to hide the bloody thing in her brother's room so the girls wouldn't get their hands on it again. Patricia tried to look very interested in this movement of Camilla's as the girls both knew Joy would want a little alone time with 'Fabes'.

"The Theory of Computational Intelligence?" Joy read out loud, lifting the book to show her friends the boy's book of choice and Camilla didn't even bother to hide her eye roll. Sometimes her brother was too nerdy to deal with. Why couldn't he pretend to act even somewhat normal? "Bit of light reading?" It seemed in that moment even Joy realised Fabian's reading was a little obscure.

"Joy," Fabian started, ignoring his sister's eye roll, "Just because it doesn't have Robert Pattinson on the cover –"

"you will find that none of the twilight books we have at the house actually have him on it, Fabby" Camilla butted in, though her brother continued to talk as if she hadn't spoken what so ever, causing her to let out an annoyed 'humph' sound, crossing her arms and turning away a little from the scene.

"-Doesn't mean the book isn't worth reading," he concluded with a smile, getting to his feet, holding his hand out to help Joy up.

"You are wrong you know," Joy teased as she took Fabian's hand, moving off with Patricia once she was on her feet, leaving the twins alone.

Fabian glanced over at his sister who had her back to him, her arms crossed, shaking his head and smiling at her antics before saying in a patronising voice, "Do I really have to deal with grumpy Camilla now?" As much as she didn't want it too, a small smile broke out on Camilla's face. She hated it when her brother ignored her, it reminded her too much of being at home with their parents. But like all siblings, her brother knew what buttons to press to make Camilla smile and in times like those, she could see why people liked his company.

"You ignored me," she informed him, as he stood next to her. She knew that simple sentence would simply be enough to explain to him why she was annoyed.

"You interrupted me," he countered, giving her a look. As much as Camilla hated to be ignored, Fabian hated it when someone interrupted him. He saw it as the height of bad manners.

Before they could reach the girls a taxi drove past them, causing both Rutter twins in sync to turn their heads and follow its movement. The term started over two weeks ago, who was arriving now? The twins both knew that the teachers all had cars and those who didn't live in the nearby town stayed in the staff rooms within the school. The only expiation was it was someone new. But who would be starting school two weeks after term started? Camilla turned to look at her brother, both of them ignoring Patricia's comment about their creepy twin moment. She could see the same questions that had passed through her brain swirling around in his eyes. Before she could voice any of these questions the warning bell rang out loudly; informing them all that afternoon classes were about to start.

"Hi-hoe?" Fabian asked, holding his arm out, wizard of Oz style for his sister causing her to smirk.

"Hi-hoe" was her reply as she looped her arm in his.

"I have said it before, and I know I will probably say it again. You two, are just plain weird sometimes..." Patricia stated, pointing her finger at the twins as she walked backwards, Camilla couldn't help but respond in the mature way of sticking her tongue out at her friend. Just as Patricia turned to start walking normally a streak of light brown hair collided with her, causing the whole group to stop walking.

"I am so sorry!" the girl called, only pausing for a moment to make sure Patricia was okay, her American accent standing out clearly amongst the English ones that surrounded her. Before anyone in the group could say anything in reply to the girl, she had already started running away again, leaving them all standing there perplexed at what had just happened.

"Who's the American?" Patricia asked, turning to face her friends. They all shrugged, her guess was as good as theirs at the moment. Though the mystery as to who the new person was had been somewhat solved.

As Patricia looped her arm in Joys as the two girls headed into the school, Camilla turned to her brother to tell him this just to notice his eyes lingering at the corner that Miss America (the new name Camilla had dubbed the new girl till she knew her real name) had disappeared around. "Fabby?" she called, waving her hand in front of his face as if trying to snap him out of a trance.

"W-what?" he asked, blinking before focusing on her.

"I would advise that you make sure Joy doesn't see you drooling" was the only comment Camilla had on the topic, as she looked from her brother to the corner and back to her brother again with a smirk on her face before she flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked into the school. Not bothering to hear whatever stammered excuse her brother was telling her. She knew him better than he knew himself. It was one of many things they shared as twins. She knew he thought the American girl was hot, and Camilla knew the more he got to know the girl his fascination would slowly grow into a crush.

* * *

The school corridors were bustily and busy like they normally were right after the warning bell had rung. Fabian caught up with his sister just as Patricia and Joy pushed open the double doors that lead them to the corridor all their lockers were in, "Camilla, Joy, look what came this morning!" Patricia said, holding the boxset of Pretty Little Liars up for them to see.

"Oh yes!" Camilla grinned excitedly as Joy took the boxset from Patricia, "You know what this means?"

"BFF Boxset Marathon tonight?" Joy suggested, causing both Patricia and Camilla to laugh as they knew that was the reason they initially ordered the boxset.

"Oh yeah, you're on!" Patricia said, taking the boxset back from Joy, just as a lanky dark-skinned boy came bouncing up to them. His eyes were on one member of the group in particular.

"Lady Milllllly!" he called out as he bounced towards them. The students in the corridor looking around as they parted for him.

"Yeah, we're going now. Good luck with _Sir Alfred_ " Joy told the female twin with a wink, Camilla simply rolled her eyes as her friends rushed down the corridor away from her laughing. She knew she should have kept her mouth shut on the first night back.

"Sir Alfred!" Camilla greeted him, getting rewarded with a wide unapologetic smile from the boy, causing the familiar blush to creep onto her cheeks but thankfully the boy hadn't notice. Instead, he gently grabbed onto her shoulders, turning her around before steering her towards were Jerome was stood near the doors she had entered the hallway from, the only explanation she was getting for these actions being,

"I need you and Jerome's opinions. I have the perfect plan for making Amber notice me." This caused Camilla to mentally groan but she had perfected the art of not showing her emotions on her face so instead, she focused on the scene in front of her.

As they approached Jerome they heard him state in a business-like tone to a younger boy, "I told you this would cost you a tenner, now do you want this homework or not?" it seemed the boy did want the work as he handed over a tenner before running away out of sight.

Camilla couldn't help but scoff, as she watched this exchange, "Your homework from last year is so not worth a tenner, maybe £3 at most... mine, on the other hand, I'd say that would be worth a tenner."

"Oh, you wound me Rutter" Jerome sarcastically commented, putting his hand to his chest as if she had hurt him.

"Someone at this school as to deflate your ever-growing ego, Jerry" Camilla smirked, noticing the way his left eye twitched a little at the wrong name.

Thankfully before an argument could start between the two frenemies, Alfie started to talk causing both of them to turn and give him their full attention. "Shake hands!" he demanded excitedly as he presented Jerome his right arm. Jerome couldn't help but glance towards Camilla as if looking for the reason as to what Alfie was up too, one could never be too careful with the boy and his great ideas. Camilla simply crossed her arms and raised her left perfectly plucked eyebrow as if to say 'I dare you'. Jerome rolled his eyes at her before once again give Alfie his full attention taking his extended hand. Predictably Alfie had a fake hand hidden there which as Jerome laughing from the moment he pulled it from under the boy's sleeve.

"Subtle," was all he told the boy, as he moved past him and walked into the French class nearby, still holding the fake hand.

"Why would anyone want to be subtle?" Alfie called after him, though predictably he got no reply. Alfie then turned to Camilla, wanting to get her response to the cool idea. The girl simply smiled at him, shaking her head in a fond kind of way as she took his arm, both of them following Jerome into the classroom.

"Promise me something, Alfie." She said to him softly.

"Anything"

"Never change," she asked him simply, before patting his arm and letting go to walk to her seat behind Patricia and Joy, both of whom were wiggling their eyebrows at her in a suggestive way. As she let out a small groan, hiding her head in her arms she couldn't help but think she should have not told them about her teeny tiny crush on Alfie the first night back. She knew the crush was hopeless as the boy was head over heels for the beautiful goddess that was Amber Millington, but the heart wants what it wants, and for some reason, her heart wanted the boy who had been her best friend for years who knew her as well as her brother and could make her laugh.

Thankfully before either of her friends could ask her anything or say anything that would cause her to blush any more than she was, Mrs Andrews walked into the room and the whole class fell silent instantly. After the second bell went (indicating the classes starting) and she had put up the homework on the whiteboard, she started to talk wandering around the class as she did. "So, this afternoon, we're going to have, as promised this morning, a practice exam." This caused the whole class to groan, Camilla included. She hated French. From the table next to her the beautiful blonde, Amber Millington spoke loudly, almost as if she had not realised she was in class as she was too busy on the phone to her father.

"But _Daddy,_ " That word itself caused Camilla to roll her eyes, "You have to extend my credit limit."

"Phone off Amber," Mrs Andrews said from behind Alfie and Jerome's desk, and no one in the room was surprised when the girl paid no attention to the teacher what so ever. There were only three things that could get Ambers attention; Shoes, Make-up and Mick.

"But I've seen a pair of really important shoes," Amber pleaded down the phone to her father, but Camilla couldn't help but mentally applaud herself for knowing the girl as well as she did, and as her eyes flickered towards the door it seemed the third thing on the list that could get Amber's attention seemed to walk into the classroom, all gross and sweaty. No one in the class was surprised at Mick's interruption, as captain of the football team he had to clean up after training during lunch if he wanted to use that time. Almost predictably Amber noticed Mick's arrival and hurriedly told her father, "Daddy I've got to go, I'm in school!" before she hung up and squealed, "Mick!"

Camilla heard Patricia scoff as Mick aimed for the paper recycling bin and threw his football into it. Everyone in the classroom knew he did it simply to show off and Camilla couldn't help but silently agree with Patricia's unimpressed scoff. "Sorry I'm late," Mick sincerely told Mrs Andrews as she handed out the test papers, the teacher simply smiled at him before kindly saying,

"You might have changed first. Just try not to perspire all over the paper." This odd phrased caused a small giggle to leave Camilla's lips and a few people turned round to look at her. She shrugged unapologetically for the interruption, she had a sense of humour that clearly no one appreciated. She turned her attention to the paper in front of her, this was going to be a long and boring afternoon.

* * *

The room was silent except for the sounds of pens on paper for an hour and a half before there was a well-needed distraction. Camilla was looking down at her paper bored, she had already answered all of the questions and had started to draw flowers in intricate designs up the sides of the paper. She knew Mrs Andrews wouldn't approve of these doodles but she had finished and had nothing better to do with her time. See, she and Fabian both had photographic memories. Everything they had ever read they remembered. Fabian flaunted this talent, he knew his mind was his most important asset, Camilla however didn't. She didn't want to be known in school just as the brainy girl. She was more than happy to let Mara have that title, however, this talent did make her the kind of person most people hated around exam time. She was the kind of person who barely needed to study and would come out with great grades. Though these days it only seemed to bother one person, Jerome, so she wasn't too fussed anymore. She couldn't exactly remember when their rivalry of sorts had started, but now it was like they always had to better the other, thankfully when it came to tests or essays she had the advantage and was more than happy to be third from the top of their classes after Mara and Fabian. A familiar voice from the back of the room caused her to look up from her doodles, "Mrs A?"

"Yes, Alfie?" Mrs Andrews said in a bored tone, not even bothered to look up from the essays she was marking from the desk at the front.

"Nose bleed. It's a gusher!"

This caused her to look up with concern, seeing the blood on the tissue he had held to his nose she nodded her head, "Infirmary, quickly!" she told the boy. Camilla with the rest of the class watched as Alfie got up and ran for the door, just before exiting he turned to show them all the tissue with the red dye on it which caused a ripple of laughter in the class. Alfie turned and almost ran straight into Mr Sweet, who easily stopped him before he got ran over.

"More haste, less speed." He told Alfie who nodded before moving past him. As soon as the door shut behind the boy the class fell silent once again. Why was Sweetie in their classroom? "I'm sorry to interrupt Mrs Andrews, eh Joy, there is someone to see you in my office."

Joy glanced from Mr Sweet to Patricia then back at Camilla. All three girls looked as confused as the others, why was someone there to see Joy? Knowing it was better to not to disobey the headteacher, Joy got to her feet packing up her stuff before leaving with the man. Camilla saw the knowing look that passed between Mrs A and Sweetie and couldn't help but bite down on the end of the pen in her hand as she frowned. She had a funny feeling something was going on, and if her friend was involved she wanted to know what.

* * *

Neither Camilla nor Patricia had seen Joy since Sweetie dragged her from French class and they were both starting to get worried. They were both walking back from Sweeties office when they saw Alfie, in a ridiculous but slightly adorable (in Camilla's biased opinion) monkey mask, and Jerome in the corridor ahead of them. Camilla had the brilliant idea then and there to ask Jerome if he had seen Joy. As much as she didn't get along with the boy she knew he had spies in the school, spies who whispered. Grabbing Patricia's arm she all but dragged her friend towards the duo, "Oi, you two" she called, causing them both to look at her, "please tell us you've seen Joy!" this comment caused Alfie to stop, whatever he was doing to Jerome, to make odd noises his hand going to around the height Joy was, causing Jerome to let out a laugh.

"Yeah, she's about this tall, dark hair," he laughed, looking at Camilla and copying Alfie's actions.

"Oh, ha. Ha." Was all Camilla could muster, she was too worried about her friend to think up a sarcastic remark to Jerome at that moment.

"We've just come from Sweeties office and she's not there," Patricia told the boys.

"Maybe she's gone back to the house?" Jerome suggested, and it took everything in her not to glare at him. She asks him a question and she got a sarcastic response, but when Patricia asks, she got a genuine answer. Shaking her head to try to get rid of the annoyance she felt right them she brushed past both of the boys, making sure she bumped shouldered with Jerome as she did so he knew he was pissed off with her. Patricia following on behind her. their next stop, Anubis house.

If Camilla had looked back in that moment she would have seen the cheeky smile of Jeromes she was used to dropping into a look of concern as his gaze followed her down the hall. In fact, Alfie gave him an odd look (even though the boy couldn't see it under the monkey mask) it was almost as if Jerome genuinely cared for the small brunette, though no one would have guessed it from the way they always bickered and argued and generally tried to outdo each other at everything. This was new information to Alfie, and he didn't know how to process it. Part of him didn't like the way his friend looked at his female best friend but he also figured Jerome probably didn't know about his feelings for the Rutter twin either.

* * *

The two girls all but ran towards Anubis house, not caring if they were skipping study hall at that moment. The one thing they cared about was that they needed to know if their friend was okay or not. Camilla knew something was off the moment she dumped her school bag on the couch in the living room, she heard Patricia say something about checking their bedroom, but the thing she was focused on was the fact the house picture was gone and it was crystal clear that no one was downstairs. With a frown on her face she rushed upstairs, "Trish, the house picture is... gone." She couldn't help but falter as she watched her friend storm from their room, a bundle of bedding in her arms and the American girl from earlier following her shouting for her to stop. She couldn't help but scrunch her brows together as she tried to understand what the hell was going on.

"Victor had told me Joy had left!" the girl cried which caused Camilla to gasp a little. She stood still doing nothing to even attempt to stop Patrica's rampage as she knew once the girl got started it was better for everyone to let her simply calm down on her own.

"Without this?" Patricia turned on her heel and showed the girl Joy's mobile, Camilla took this as her cue to moved towards the two girls. She could see how clueless the American girl was, it was clear to anyone looking at the situation from the outside she didn't know what was going on. "this is her phone, did you steal it?"

"Not a great strategy for making friends. show up and steal stuff" was the American's reply causing a small smile to flit onto Camilla's face before the frown replaced it once again.

"And this is Joy's as well!" Patricia shouted in the girls face, before grabbing the picture in the girl's hands which clearly was important to her as the shout that followed was.

"Hey! You can't have that!"

It when then Camilla decided to make her presence known to the girls, "Trish!" Camilla said in a warning tone, sounding more like she was telling off a bad dog than her friend.

This shout caused Patricia to turn and look at her, "What?! She is clearly the reason Joy is not here!"

"The only thing that's clear about this whole situation is the fact she," Camilla gestured towards the American, "has no clue who the bloody hell Joy is!" She took a deep breath and continued in a calmer tone, "Look at her Trish, she looked as lost as Alice in Wonderland."

"I don't know who you are, or where you've come from," Patricia told the girl, ignoring Camilla completely, "But you are not our roommate! Joy is! Now, where is she?" Camilla looked at the American girl, she looked like she had no idea how to handle the situation at hand and for the first time in her life, Camilla couldn't help but wish Victor would magically turn up and resolve this mess. She knew Patricia could be very mean if she wanted to be. "Did you hear what I said? Where is Joy?"

"Patricia! Hear her out!" Camilla said moving forward. Taking the photo from her friend's hands and giving it back to the American girl who smiled weakly at her.

"Okay," the American girl started, "can we start over? I'm Nina, from America. And unless Joy is hiding under the bed, I don't know where she is, the room was empty when I got here." This comment caused Camilla to tilt her head in confusion. Joy's side of the room was defiantly there when they had woken up that morning, so that meant that Victor must have packed it all up when they were in school.

"Patricia Williams! Camilla-Ann Rutter!" Camilla tried not to let out an annoyed groan when she heard Victor calling out her full name, the name she hated the most. However, she was so glad to see him before Patricia killed their new roommate. "What is going on?"

"That is exactly what we are trying to figure out," Camilla told Victor calmly, who was looking from her to the angry-looking Patricia to the confused looking Nina.

"Where is Joy?" Patricia demanded of Victor, in her anger she didn't even care if she was polite or not to the adult.

"Joy has left." Victor simply told them.

"What?" Camilla and Patricia said in unison, both of them giving Victor looks of confusion.

"What do you mean, she's left?" Patricia asked.

"Her parents came to school this afternoon and removed her," Victor said slowly, and Camilla couldn't help but shake her head. She knew Joy's folks, they wouldn't have done that, this was one of the best schools in the country.

"But why would they do that?" Patricia asked.

"I have absolutely no idea," Victor said in a bored tone, which instantly had Camilla suspecting him for something.

"Joy simply wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to everyone," Camilla couldn't help but mutter.

"Or without her phone, or Bunsy Bun!" Patricia continued for Camilla angrily, holding out the toy rabbit as if to prove their point.

"Give them to me, and I will forward them to her," Victor demanded, his hand outstretched and waiting. Patricia looked almost hesitant and Camilla looked back towards the stairs as the slam of the front door was heard. Everyone was back from school. "Give" Victor demanded, and begrudgingly Patricia handed over the phone and rabbit toy, "now clear all this up!" the man told them, looking down at all the bedding that now littered the hallway thanks to Patricia's huffing fit.

"No way!" Patricia exclaimed, knowing Victor meant she should tidy up as he knew she was the one to have thrown the bedding all over the place, "I am going to phone Joy!" was all she said before she turned on her heel and stormed downstairs, before doing so she looked at Camilla only long enough to say softly, "I'll tell you if I find out what's going on." Camilla looked at her friend and nodded her head at her, she wanted to be kept in the loop, Joy was her friend too. Before she could say anything to Patricia the girl had stormed off and Victor had dumped the bedding into her arms leaving after Patricia and leaving Camilla alone with her new roommate.

"Hi," she said lamely, "I'm Camilla. Camilla Rutter, but everyone calls me Camilla. I promise I won't shout at you."

"Hi, I'm Nina, from – "

"America?" Camilla teased as she led the way back into their room, dumping Nina's bedding onto her bed.

"That much is obvious, huh?"

"The accent gives you away just a little," Camilla jokingly informed her before laying back on her own bed. "Sorry about Patricia,"

"It's fine... I think," Nina said, looking almost a little shy when Camilla looked her over.

"Nina, don't worry about me being like her, I am much cooler and I'd like to be your friend," Camilla said softly, knowing this would be the fastest way to get the girl to relax before they headed downstairs to meet the rest of the house. The girl looked almost surprised at the offer of friendship which caused Camilla to laugh as she got to her feet. "We are going to be living together, I don't want you to hate me."

"Thank you." Was all the girl could say, and she smiled at Camilla who simply held her hand out for her, which after a moment Nina took and got to her feet.

"It's time for you to meet your new family, we are an odd bunch but some of them will grow on you." Camilla shrugged as she pulled the girl from the room. It was about time she met the rest of the house.


	2. [02] House of Attitude

Camilla had expected Patricia to have a rant at the other residents of Anubis house and was not surprised to see everyone fall silent and stare the moment Nina and herself walked into the living room. Everyone gave both girls odd looks and Camilla was more than happy to cross her arms and glare back at them all. They were being very rude. However before the twin could say anything to her friends, Nina was to break the silence that had fallen in the room, "Hi, I'm Nina, from America." Without even thinking Camilla mouthed along with the girls greeting which she had heard 3 times already now, glancing at Patricia and fighting back a laugh as she noticed her friend had done the same thing. Patricia shot Camilla a smile and the girl knew that she wasn't annoyed that Camilla had befriended Nina.

"Hey," Fabian said lamely, almost mirroring the exact greeting Camilla gave the girl which caused Camilla to let out a loud laugh. This is what caused everyone to relax a little, Alfie getting to his feet and looking Nina up and down.

"Welcome, Spacegirl." He told her as a sort of greeting, which caused Camilla to shoot a look at Fabian as she tried to get an explanation as to why Alfie was calling Nina this. Unsurprisingly she didn't get an explanation as Alfie started to make weird noises in his 'Alien Language', which as adorable as it was in Camilla's mind she could see the confusion in Nina's eyes as everyone laughed at his antics.

"Cut it out Alfie," Camilla laughed well naturedly, simply getting a two-finger salute from the boy before he wandered over to the dining room table. Mara caught Camilla's eye and almost instantly their house mother, Trudy, called them all to the table. It was an inside joke among the girl that Alfie had a hidden talent to know when and where to find food at all times and all the girls, with the exception of Nina (who wasn't in on the joke) and Patricia (she was a little worried about Joy and too busy hating on Nina to be in a jokey mood) all grinned at one another as they made their way towards the table for dinner.

Camilla had settled herself in her normal seat between Alfie and Fabian when she looked up to see Nina waiting on everyone else to get seated before sitting herself down, her first choice of the chair was Ambers seat. Camilla couldn't help but frown a little at this but stopped when she felt a jab in her side causing her to look away from Nina to glare at her brother who looked at her innocently. Honestly, she didn't think she was doing anything wrong by keeping an eye out on her new friend, Patricia was on a rampage and she knew Nina was going to be the one who would get the brunt of her rage mainly because she was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"That's my seat," Amber told the girl, who instantly jumped to her feet. It was clear she didn't want to cause any trouble.

"Oh, I'm sorry, do you want to-"

Before she could continue Amber was talking again. "Where's Mick?" this question had Camilla choking on her food as she tried not to laugh. Amber's one-track mind had always been a source of entertainment for her.

"Eh, I don't even know who you are..." Nina said, shooting her only friend a look and Camilla shrugged her shoulders as if to say 'that normal, don't worry'. Not getting the answer she wanted from the American girl Amber thrust the pepper grinder into Nina's hands before leaving the room. Nina slumped back into the chair and Camilla turned her attention away from her, Alfie and Jerome were whispering over the table to one another.

Leaning over a little bit, Camilla poked Jerome in the cheek to get their attention. "Oi, what you two gossiping about?" she mock whispered, causing Alfie to laugh at the blonde's glare at the female twin.

"Oh, nothing that concerns you, Rutter."

"Ouch, you almost hurt my feelings there, Jerome."

She mocked being hurt and was happy to see him roll his eyes and look at Alfie, muttering "Later." If she couldn't get them to tell her what they were up too she would happily take that little triumph of stopping their plans now, mainly because it annoyed Jerome which was her favourite past time.

From next to her Alfie started to heap spaghetti into his mouth in rather large portions causing both Jerome and Camilla to laugh loudly at his antics, though Mara wasn't impressed, not that she ever was, and she leaned forward to tell him off, "Stop it Alfie! That's disgusting!" this did nothing to stop the boy and Mara rolled her eyes in an annoying way, before looking to Nina, Camilla used this as a good excuse to push the pasta she wasn't going to eat onto Alfie's plate as she laughed (nobody batted an eyelash at this as it had become a normal habit for the two friends) encouraging him to keep stuffing his face, "You're probably going to choke on it." Mara said as she looked back at the boy.

"But it's delicious!" Alfie informed her with his mouth full of pasta still, winking at Camilla as thanks causing the girl's cheeks to flush a little but thankfully nobody noticed, or at least she thought nobody had noticed.

"Alfie don't play with your food," Jerome told him before flinging a fork full of spaghetti into the boy's face. Camilla couldn't stop the laugher the burst from her lips and she wasn't the only one laughing. Almost everyone else at the table (with the exception of Nina and Fabian) was laughing too. Alfie was the kind of person who got even, and with the extra food he had thanks to Camilla, Jerome should have expected the handful of Spaghetti that was flung back at him. Seeing Jerome in his grey blazer covered in Spaghetti was something that caused Camilla to laugh even louder, which resulted in the blonde boy throwing pasta in her face. Needless to say, the Rutter twin was not happy about that and a full-on food war started up.

"Really guys, every meal?" Fabian said as he was hit in the face but Camilla, Alfie and Jerome all ignored him as they laughed and threw around the food.

"Ooops" the loud, unapologetic sound of Patricia's voice was heard and Camilla stopped throwing food to turn her head towards the sound. Her eyes squinted in anger the moment she saw Nina standing drenched in water at the end of the table. Looking from one roommate to the other, one of whom was holding the empty water jug with a large smirk on her face, it didn't take a genius to figure out what had just happened. "What, it was an accident!" Patricia told both Rutter twins who were giving her annoyed and frustrated looks.

"Are you okay?" Fabian asked Nina who was trying to ring out her now wet clothes.

"Yeah," she spoke softly nodding her head but from her tone, Camilla didn't believe her what so ever, "except I think my sweater is shrinking to my body as we speak"

Fabian looked at his sister, who was covered in pasta sauce and they had a silent twin conversation. Camilla nodded her head once before she moved from the room and into the kitchen to get Nina some towels to try help her dry up a little, leaving Fabian to try deal with Patricia for a moment.

When she walked back into the dining room once again, Patricia was standing up and once again glaring at Nina, "Oh come on." She heard her friend say, "one minute I'm sitting next to Joy in class, and the next she's disappeared and you've taken her place. Bit of a coincidence don't you think?"

Camilla handed her brother the towels for Nina and looked at Patricia. There was a lot she wanted to say to the girl but she didn't want to embarrass her new friend in the process. Patricia was a smart girl and shut up when she saw the look the female Rutter twin was shooting her way. At that moment she could not demand any more questions from Nina as she was flanked on either side by a twin, both of whom had sharp tongues when they wanted them (more when Fabian wanted his as Camilla was always quick to defend her friends), the female one knowing where to cut the gothic girl to make it hurt.

"I guess it is," Nina replied as she wiped her face, Camilla frowned her arms crossing as she heard the defeated in the girl's voice. So much for a good first impression. Nina had no reason to like any of them now because Patricia had decided to bully the girl inside of looking for answers about Joy somewhere else. Like Victor or Sweetie or Mrs A.

"Maybe she snatched her and locked her in the cellar!" Alfie joked but shut up the moment he saw the cold look that Camilla shot his way. Camilla was rarely serious around him and he knew that Patricia's rampage on Nina was slowly getting the better of her and to not joke about it. He shot Camilla a small apologetic smile and saw her eyes soften a little, that's all it took for him to know he wasn't in trouble.

"Well?" Patricia asked, using Alfie's detraction to demand answers once again.

"As I said, I don't know anything about Joy or her disappearance!" Nina told Patricia, her voice cracking as if she was close to tears.

"I'll get it out of you." Was all Patricia said before sitting down again.

Camilla was not fuming but she was seriously ticked off with her friend. From the way she was shaking with anger anyone who knew her could see that. How dare Patricia be so rude! The only think stopping her from losing it was the appearance of Victor who walked into the room. "Nina!" he called, causing the American to turn around, "phone call for you." There was a pause as the housekeeper surveyed the room; from them, all covered in food, to Nina standing in a pile of water, to the smallest residence in the house shaking, her hands at her sides in fists. It was certainly a bazar scene, "what's going on?"

"Nothing." Patricia spoke in a sweet voice, "just Nina spilt water everywhere."

This was the last straw for Camilla. She waited until she knew the American was out of the room before she picked up Patricia's plate of food and tipped it over her head, ignoring her gasps as she bend down to look her friend in the eye. "How dare you." She hissed at her friend, who knew from the tone she had overstepped the line when it came to Nina. "Nina is thousands of miles away from home, away from everything that is normal to her. She arrives here probably scared, nervous and instead of the warm, comforting welcome she should have had, she gets you. Shouting down her throat. Almost breaking all her belongings, and genuinely bulling her for something anyone with two eyes can see she has no clue about." Camilla took a deep breath as she felt her brother's hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down, happy to see the slightly scared look in Patrice's eyes. "I want to know what happened to Joy as much as you do, but I refuse to be friends with a bully." With that Camilla turned and left the now silent room, her brother on her heels as he was the only one who could calm her down in the state she was in.

Both Rutter's paused when they left the dining room, on the seat by the phone was Nina her head in her hands crying. All the anger that Camilla was feeling instantly washed away at the sight of the American crying and in that moment she vowed to do everything in her power to make Nina feel like she was welcome and had friends at Anubis.

"Is everything okay?" Fabian asked in a concerned voice, making their presences known to the girl who instantly looked up wiping her face.

"Oh! Yeah, yeah, it's just allergies. You guys have cat's right?" Nina said, and Camilla bit her lip to stop herself from making a Tracy Beaker comment, hanging back so that Fabian (who was the more level headed of the two twins) could help comfort the girl.

"No." was all Fabian said kindly, and Nina looked down.

"It must just be this soggy sweater then." She spoke softly as she got to her feet headed up the stairs and away from them both.

"Well done," Camilla spoke, but it wasn't sarcastic. She knew Fabian wanted to help but he didn't know how to comfort girls, even her his twin he had no clue how to comfort her sometimes. Fabian gave her a look that reminded her way too much of a puppy that had been kicked, he was so disappointed he couldn't help Nina. She placed a hand on his arm and spoke softly, "I'll go talk to her. Girl to girl." With that Camilla went to follow the American but was stopped when her brother called out to her causing her to paused and looked back at him.

"I'm proud of you, you know." He told her and she shot him a confused look, "you stood up to Patricia. She is your friend and you stood up to her and told her off for doing something wrong, sometimes that's the hardest thing to do."

"Thanks, Dumbledore." She replied sarcastically, but deep down she felt all warm and happy at the fact her brother was proud of her for doing the right thing. Fabian shot her a look before he turned and walked back into the dining room, Camilla smiled before continuing to follow Nina.

* * *

The girl had gone to their bedroom and when Camilla walked in she was on her bed, curled up crying. The small brunette sat on the bed and pulled the American into her arms comforting her. "I know this has been the worst first day ever." She whispered to the girl after about 20 minutes, who let out a sob of a laugh though she had stopped crying by that point, "but I want you to know you have got friends here. Fabian for sure will be your friend." Camilla told her, wiping her tears from Nina's face, "and I told Patricia that I am your friend. And if she keeps acting the way she is, I will no longer be hers."

Nina looked at her in awe, as if she hadn't expected that kind of loyalty from someone to quickly. "You did?" she whispered, and Camilla nodded.

"Patricia and I may seem close, but truly she was Joy's friend and because I roomed with them both I was their friend," Camilla explained, her voice cracking. She had known for a long time that Joy and Patricia put up with her, they were friends first and she was there. She just refused to believe it. Nina seemed in such a venerable place that Camilla knew the only way the girl would trust she was being genuine was to open herself up in such a way she didn't normally do. "Honestly I'm not giving up much with Patricia, plus I refuse to be friends with a bully."

"Thank you." Was all Nina could whisper, the small girl had turned her day around for her, she had told her she had a friend and true friend in Anubis which half an hour ago seemed like the most impossible thing in the world.

"It's what friends do, Nina," Camilla told her honestly with a smile that the American happily returned. With that Camilla pulled her new friend out of bed, insisting that she change and they go back downstairs and read the new edition of Seventeen Magazine she had. There were a few quizzes she felt Nina would like, plus she wanted to observe Fabian around Nina. She had a funny feeling that her brother had a crush on the American or the start of a crush anyway.

* * *

About 20 minutes after they had headed downstairs Amber had taken the magazine off them, having seen some couples quiz that her and Mick 'just had to do', Camilla wasn't bothered however as while Mick and Amber sat annoying Mara with them doing a quiz for ten minutes Camilla lay on the free couch watching her brother and Nina shoot eyes at one another. It was rather adorable, now Camilla just had to find a way for them to get together properly though this attraction may not mean anything in the long run. "Mostly A's – You're the shy retiring type, that's hilarious, just so wrong!" Amber told Mick causing the boy to laugh just as Patricia stormed into the room.

"I can't believe that creep won't give me Joy's home number!" she told Mara loudly as she sat down in one of the armchairs. Camilla swung her legs around and got to her feet. She knew her temper might flare up again if Patricia was in the room so she left, ignoring the girl completely but missing the smile that appeared on Nina's face at the fact Camilla was standing up for her.

The only two people, other than Trudy and Victor, who weren't in the living room were Jerome and Alfie so Camilla decided to annoy them for the evening, knocking on the door to their room she was unsurprised when Alfie opened the door wearing a cape. "Lady Milly!" he said, stepping aside to allow her into the room, "What do we owe this honour?"

"Sir Alfred," Camilla played along as she walked into the room taking a seat on Jerome's desk chair ignoring the boys groan when he realised she was their visitor, "Patricia walked into the living room and I don't want to clean the loo's with a toothbrush because I broke something," Camilla explained causing both boys to laugh.

"It's been a while since we saw you in hulk mode," Jerome told her, acting a lot nicer than normal but Camilla wasn't going to complain as she wasn't in the mood to fight, "I had almost forgotten what it looked like."

"Yeah, well. I knew I need to control she-hulk." Camilla shrugged, "so what are we doing for the evening?"

"I am going to woo Amber, by making cupcakes!" Alfie proclaimed, and Camilla grimaced a little. She knew Alfie would never see her in a romantic light but that didn't mean it hurt any less to hear him talk about his crush. She looked from her coloured friend to the blonde lanky boy on his bed, surprised to see he was already looking at her a confused expression on his face. She raised an eyebrow questioningly and he shook his head. Camilla shrugged, she didn't have the energy to argue with Jerome tonight.

"So what are we going to do Jerome," she asked, before quickly adding, "Before we need to save the kitchen from being burnt down I mean."

"Hey!" Alfie exclaimed,

But her comment caused Jerome to laugh before shrugging, "We could watch a film or something in here." He said, "I'm assuming you don't want to go back out there until lights out." Camilla nodded.

It seemed her evening was set, she was watching a film with Jerome. As Alfie left the room she clambered onto Jerome's bed, hugging one of his pillows to her as he put on a horror film, she didn't question how he knew that was her preferred genre of him but went with it. "You know," he said as he tapped on his computer keyboard, "I quite like the fact I'm no longer the person you hate in this house."

"I've never hated you, Jerome," Camilla said before she could stop herself.

"Oh." Was all he replied before he joined her by the headboard, "so we are friends?"

"Of course we are," she laughed, "it's just we are the friends who tease and joke around with each other," she explained lamely, before turning her attention to the screen. As the opening credits to the film started she swore she heard him mutter

"I'm glad you don't hate me." This caused a small smile to appear on her face though she didn't know why exactly. Instead of questioning it, she simply cuddled the pillow closer to her chest and focused on the screen.


	3. [03] House of Blackbird

The next morning Camilla was up earlier than she normally would be, yawning loudly as she walked into the kitchen to grab her and Nina apples or something for breakfast. The American girl had awoken her earlier, pulling her from their room and into the bathroom to tell her about the mirror incident that happened with Patricia the night before. Camilla agreed that maybe skipping breakfast with the whole house would be a good idea for both of them, so they both got dressed quickly and quietly, Nina grabbing a few more things for her first day while Camilla decided the best thing she should do would be to grab something for their breakfast. Just as she walked out the dining room into the hallway when Nina came down the stairs with a slight hop in her step, "Where exactly where you last night?" she asked as Camilla handed her a green apple,

"I was watching a film with Jerome."

"Jerome..." Nina said in such a way as if to suggest something, causing Camilla to shudder.

"ew, never." She said causing Nina to laugh and loop her arm through Camilla's

"Why not? Jerome's cute, in his way I guess." She told Camilla laughing at the face the girl made, "or do you have someone else in mind."

"How about this," Camilla told her new friend with a smile, not rising to the bait, "I'll tell you who I like when you tell me who you like."

Nina gave the small brunette a look but gave up the conversation of crushes for now. The two girls turned the corner and kept walking until suddenly an old woman stood up from a bench and blocked their path. "Oh!" Nina said in shock causing both of them to stop walking, "sorry, are you okay?" she asked, taking the woman's arms and guiding her back down to the bench. Camilla sat down on the opposite side of her trying to figure out how she got onto the school's grounds.

"That's my house." The woman told the two girls, pointing to the back of Anubis house.

"I don't think so," Camilla said, trying to sound polite, "it's part of a school"

"No!" the woman insisted causing Camilla to shoot Nina a look, "that's my house!"

"Okay, it's your house..." Nina replied looking back at the old woman.

"It kinda suits you," Camilla muttered causing her new friend to shoot her a look which she shrugged off.

"Maybe you could tell us where you live, and we could take you back." Nina continued talking, ignoring Camilla's not so helpful commentary.

Camilla bit her lip to stop herself saying anything else as Nina stripped off her blazer and placed it around the woman, muttering something about her being cold. This girl had a good heart and she could see her and Fabian making a very annoying but sweet couple.

"You're together, finally" The woman spoke, getting Camilla's attention instantly. What did she mean, together finally? Camilla didn't even know Nina existed until yesterday. "I knew she would join you." The woman told Camilla who felt confused and taking a look at Nina it seemed she was confused also.

"I'm sorry I don't under-" Nina started but the woman interrupted her.

"Sarah, my name is Sarah." She told them both gripping their hands tightly

"Okay, Sarah" Camilla spoke softly, but a little like you would if you were talking to a child, "Why don't you come inside for a cup of tea?" she asked, knowing if they got the woman inside then Trudy or Victor would know what to do to help.

"I can't go in there! He's waiting. He's always waiting." Sarah told her with a shake of her head and Camilla looked at Nina as if to say 'it's your turn to try something.'

"Okay then..." Nina spoke, Camilla knowing it was for her more than Sarah and she rolled her eyes, "why don't you wait here with Camilla and I'll go bring someone here." Nina moved to get to her feet but Sarah clutched onto her hand.

"Are you coming back?" Sarah asked, and it took everything in Camilla not to snort. It wasn't like Nina was leaving her alone, Camilla was going to stay with her.

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't move. Camilla will look after you." Nina told her before running off. Sarah turned to Camilla and looked at her, grabbing her hand once again.

"You have the hardest job of all," Sarah told her and Camilla blinked trying to compute what the woman was saying.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You are their protector. You are their link to each other. You will risk everything to protect either of them when the time comes." Sarah told her with a nod of her head, causing Camilla to raise her eyebrows. Who the hell were they? And why did she need to protect them? She was a brainy, beautiful teenager, not a kick-ass ninja dragon slayer guardian. Who did this woman think she was? Rose Hathaway? Before any of these thoughts, she was thinking could be spurted from her mouth Nina had run back to them.

"Trudy has ordered us a taxi into town to escort Sarah back to the old people's home." With that Camilla forced a smile and got to her feet to help Sarah up. Her mind still racing.

* * *

Camilla was silent until they reached Sarah's (or Emily as the woman who let them into the old people's home had called her) room. Nina had spoken to the woman about the picture hanging up in the main area being Anubis house and how Sarah said she had lived there but Camilla was only half-listening to the whole conversation that had gone on. Her mind was still trying to go over what Sarah had told her when Nina had left. "Now, do you two girls have time for a cup of tea or something before you get back?" the woman asked, and Camilla looked at Nina with a shrug. They had missed the start of school anyway, so why not spend the day here with Sarah.

"I doubt anyone's missing us," Nina told the woman after glancing at Camilla. "A cup of tea would be nice." With that the woman left the room, closing the door behind her. Nina took a seat on the bed next to Camilla and looked at Sarah who started talking the moment the door had shut.

"I've been waiting so long," Sarah spoke softly, Camilla noticing straight away the necklace that was now in her hand, "Keeping the secret. Now it's your turn." Before either girl could say anything Sarah sat between them both. She first turned to Nina and showed the girl the necklace. Camilla got a good look at it for the first time and raised an eyebrow impressed. It was a locket, but in an oval shape with a red stone at the centre making it look like an eye which was on a long chain. "Quick, take this." Before Nina could thank the woman, Sarah turned to Camilla, "I do not have your amulet, you need to earn it." This caused Camilla to frown, how come Nina got a cute-ish necklace and she had to 'work' for hers, "but I can give you something to help with the task at hand." Sarah handed Camilla a ring, it was simple, made of silver with a red stone identical to the one within the necklace Nina now had. Sarah closed both the girl's hands and looked at them both as if she needed them to know what she was saying was important, "Keep these well-hidden, or they will take them away from you. They take everything away from you in the end"

"Morbid." Camilla said before she could stop herself and Nina shot her a look that read 'you-are-not-helping!'

"Sarah, we couldn't possibly-"Nina started trying to change the conversation, Camilla couldn't help but agree with her. The ring and necklace looked beautiful and old, they must be worth a fortune and here Sarah was simply giving them away.

"But you must!" Sarah whispered and Camilla slipped the ring onto her finger causing Sarah to smile at her, "Yours will keep you safe," the last part was directed at Nina and Sarah turned to the smaller girl, "yours will make sure you will always find the chosen one." It took everything in Camilla not to comment on how she refused to find Harry Potter. She had read those books, she knew would not cope well with a snake-faced dude chasing after her. She turned her attention into the conversation as Nina looked fascinated by the words Sarah spoke, "there is treasure hidden in that house, and only you have the power to find and protect it." Great! They were going on a stupid treasure hunt.

It wasn't until she realised Nina and Sarah were both looking at her that she smiled, realising she had spoken aloud. "Sorry." Was all she could mutter but Sarah had other plans as she took her hand once again.

"You must make sure they are careful. There is danger in that house. Evil. It's a bad house. A dark house. "

"Evil," was all Camilla could repeat. How come Nina got the cool treasure task and she got the evil house, there is a danger, look after everyone task? "Spooky, yes, but I don't know about evil," Camilla told the woman

"Emily, I don't think –"Nina started,

"Sarah!" the woman insisted and Camilla smirked, she had forgotten all about the woman who had let them into the home calling Sarah Emily. "My name is Sarah and I know you. I know both of you!"

"I'm sorry." Nina whispered, "I know what it's like to miss the place you come from."

"And you know me, Nina, Camilla-Anne," Sarah spoke, both Nina and Camilla looked surprised. Camilla more so than Nina as she never went by her full name.

"How do you know our names?" Camilla asked.

"But Nina you must beware the blackbird." Sarah warned the girl, "You must be protected from the Blackbird." Nina looked in shock and so did Camilla. Something about the way Sarah spoke made them both instantly a little scared.

There was a knock and the door and both girls turned to see Trudy by the door, as well as the woman who let them in, "sorry girls but its time to go home. You can visit Emily another day." Nina nodded and got to her feet, and Camilla moved to follow but was stopped.

"You and the Blackbird are more alike than you think. When you understand why it will make things easier and harder in equal measure." Camilla looked at Sarah and frowned. She was starting to hate the harder task she was being given. Nina had to find treasure, she had to protect her from the evil of the house. Fun. So much fun. And here she thought school was hard enough these days.

* * *

When they got back to the house Trudy had explained their absence and the teachers had just sent them the work to do. Instead of going to the school both girls settled at the dining tabled and got to work. Talking as they did, trying to get to know one another better. It wasn't until three that Trudy informed them, everyone, was going to be coming back from school and Nina looked worried. "How about a girl's night, just us?" Camilla suggested to her friend, who instantly looked relieved. They didn't need dinner as they had had their fill with a huge lunch Trudy had made for them so an evening to escape from all the drama in the house before dealing with it tomorrow was exactly what Nina needed.

Camilla didn't see anyone from the house until about 7 pm when she had wandered downstairs to make a new batch of popcorn for Nina and herself. Leaning against the worktop of the kitchen playing Hearthstone on her phone she waited for the microwave to finish popping their snack. "So you decided to skip today? Why didn't you tell me? I missed you" the familiar voice of Alfie said from the doorway and Camilla looked up with a smile on her face, only for it to drop when she saw Jerome behind him.

"Nina and I were bonding, we went on an adventure," Camilla told them both.

"Well next time tell me!" Alfie told her, running into the room and lifting her into a hug, "You're my female best friend. I need to see you at least every hour." He told her in a serious voice looking at her. Camilla could feel her cheeks reddening and thankfully just then the microwave dung. Making a big deal of getting the popcorn out Camilla used the time to stop the blush on her cheeks, though from the thoughtful gaze Jerome had she might have been busted.

"Adventure or just plain shopping?" the boy with the blonde hair asked, causing Camilla to frown until she realised he was looking at the ring on her finger. Camilla wasn't a big jewellery person so she guessed it did stand out that she was wearing some.

"A bit of both." Was all Camilla could muster not looking either boy in the eye, before she moved from the room, pausing at the door to look at Alfie, "I expect I owe you lunch now?" she asked the boy who grinned and nodded,

"I have soo much to tell you about what happened today."

"I look forward to it Sir Alfred." And with that, she left the room.

Jerome and Alfie both watched her leave, both boys thinking the same thing; Camilla was keeping something from them. Normally Jerome knew a lot about Camilla because of Alfie and Vis Versa for him and her, but she never kept anything from Alfie. Camilla was a true believer that the truth just was and Lies just get a person into trouble so why did she not tell them really what she was up to today.

**\-------------------------------------------------------**

**Tell me your thoughts and all those lovely things in the comment bit! the more you comment and fav the quicker I'll write!**

**Love,**

**Sarah xxxx**


	4. [04] House of Dares

To say Camilla was a morning person would be a full-blown lie. Most mornings her friends in Anubis house just left the girl to her own devices, knowing she would need food and at least two cups of tea before she was a functioning human once again. Though the morning after her exciting day off school things were a little different. Last night Nina had made a discovery, the necklace she had gotten from Sarah or "Emily" was actually a locket, with a picture of a beautiful blonde girl in it, that Camilla thought looked a little like Nina maybe (though she never voiced those thoughts). However, that was not the reason she was in a particularly grumpy this particular morning. No. She was annoyed once again with the 'gothic pixie' who she was following down the stairs. Last night Nina had fallen asleep during the movie so Camilla had decided to simply switch it off and get ready for bed herself, when she got back from the bathroom she saw Patricia standing over Nina's bed throwing feathers from her feather boa onto the girl. The moment Nina woke up and Camilla heard Patricia's teasing remarks from the door, it didn't take much for the twin to understand what had happened. Nina had had a nightmare and Patricia was making things worse. Camilla was getting fed up of Patricia's ways, it was clear to anyone with two brain cells that Nina had no idea where Joy had gone, plus with the way Fabian looked at the girl Camilla had a funny feeling she would be hearing more about Nina in the future. She wanted to befriend the girl for that reason, but Patricia was still her friend (even if she was walking on a thin line) so Camilla refrained from saying anything as she sat down in her normal seat next to Alfie at the breakfast table, her unimpressed looked clearly seen to everyone around her. Fabian and Alfie were the only two who knew they could go near Camilla in the morning, especially if she was in a mood. It took one silent conversation above her head before Camilla found Fabian buttering toast for her and Alfie had placed a cup of tea in front of her. She smiled slightly at 'her boys', they knew her too well. The smile instantly fell as Patricia started to tell everyone of Nina's nightmare.

"I wish I could have seen her face when she woke up just covered in feathers," Jerome said once Patricia finished her story.

"I bet her face was like," Alfie pulled a really shocked looking face causing both Patricia and Jerome to laugh loudly. Alfie went to laugh with them, but he saw the look Camilla gave him and decided against it. He knew better than to deal with an angry Camilla.

"Guys I have an idea that really will give her nightmares" Patricia started, lowering her voice as she looked between the two pranksters. Instantly Camilla was on alert, she leaned forward in the premise of grabbing her teacup to listen into what Patricia was going to say. Before Patrice could say anything though, Alfie shhh'd her as Nina walked into the room.

Before the girl could even sit down in her chair Patricia smirked and leaned forward, "Sleep well, Nina?"

"Caw! Caw! Caw!" both Alfie and Jerome started flapping their hands and Camilla couldn't help it as she slammed her (now empty) cup onto the table.

"Shut up! Okay, just shut up!" She all but yelled at them, instantly causing them to quieten down, Jerome and Alfie sharing an uneasy glance but Patricia simply rolled her eyes. She knew Camilla to well when it came to them trying to hurt or embarrass the other they both had the same amount of blackmail on each other. Neither of them really saw the other as a threat. That's how they worked so well as friends.

"Just ignore them," Fabian told Nina, as she sat down, shooting Camilla a smile before focussing his attention on the American.

"I am," Nina replied with a smile.

"So what was this dream anyway?" Fabian asked, and Camilla couldn't blame him. She didn't really know much about it as Nina didn't tell her. Nina glanced at Camilla who nodded her head to say Fabian was to be trusted, he wouldn't tease Nina.

"It was awful." Nina started, both Rutter twins leaning in a little to hear what the girl had to say, "I know they are making jokes, but it felt real."

"If they make any more jokes I'll deal with them," Camilla said with a nod, the tone telling both Nina and Fabian that there was no point arguing with her. However from the smile that crept onto Nina's face, Camilla knew the girl was questioning what someone like Camilla could do to stop Jerome, Alfie and Patricia stop the jokes being thrown at her. Until Joy miraculously turned up again, Nina had no clue when Patricia would get off her case.

"Anyway..." Fabian said, giving his twin a pointed look before turning back to Nina, "You were saying..."

"The dream felt so real." Nina said once again, pausing before adding, "It felt evil."

"Like Voldemort evil? Or Umbridge evil?" Camilla asked, the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them and she wasn't surprised at the unimpressed look on Fabians face. "Sorry... continue." She told Nina who simply smiled at her friend shaking her head in amusement.

In the short time, she had known Camilla she had come to love her bluntness and the way she spoke without thinking, most of the time it was very random comments that make her laugh and lightened whatever situation they were in. Before Nina could continue like Camilla had told her to do, Amber wandered into the room. "Has anyone seen Mara?" The girl asked the dining area at large, "she has my hair straighteners."

"You could borrow mine," Camilla offered, but before Amber could say anything Fabian spoke up,

"She's with Mick in our room."

"What?!" Amber shouted.

"Oh no," Camilla muttered.

Jerome nodded his head at the twin and added, "Green-eyed monster alert."

"I'm not jealous!" Amber said in a calmer tone, taking her seat at the table to the left of Nina, "Why would I be jealous?" she asked, looking from Jerome to Camilla as they were the two who insinuated she was, "what's there to be jealous of?" Camilla bit her lip trying not to smirk or laugh, the way the girl was talking made it pretty clear she was jealous. She caught Jerome's eye and he was smirking and she had to look away. He had the same thought has her clearly.

"She is helping him with his homework, that's all," Fabian told Amber, trying to reassure her. Camilla smiled at that, Fabian was a good soul, he hated people falling out and fighting over nothing. It was a trait she admired in her brother, something she wished sometimes she had.

"Yeah, I know all about that." Amber shrugged casually, "and it's cool. I would help him but I'm just so busy," with that she flicked some of her long blonde hair from her face and Camilla made the bad decision to look towards Alfie and Jerome who instantly copied her action. Patricia and Camilla let out a laugh, both of them stopping as they realised they had. Camilla missed Patricia and from the look, Patricia gave her maybe she missed her two. Yes, they weren't as close but they were friends. Camilla gave her a small smile which was returned, that small gesture filled the small brunette with hope. Maybe one day, when everything had settled down, she and Patricia could go back to how they were.

"I feel I'm intruding on a girl moment," Alfie whispered, from between the two girls which caused them to laugh again.

"Don't worry Sir Alfred. We were just -"Camilla paused to think of the right word.

"Coming to an agreement." Patricia finished for her. Camilla nodded, that was it. They were coming to an agreement.

"So no more fighting between the pixie and Lady Milly?" Alfie asked.

"Well..." Camilla started and Jerome laughed as Alfie pouted. "We don't plan any more fights, but I will point out when you're being a bitch Patricia."

"And I'll point out when you are forgetting your true friends," Patricia replied. There was no malice in either girl's voice and the smile they shared caused anyone listening to know there never would be between Patricia and Camilla.

"Good, because you owe me a lunch for skipping school remember," Alfie told Camilla putting an arm around her shoulders and pulling her in for a hug. Camilla felt her face flush and both Patricia and Jerome instantly wore smirks. She knew Patricia knew of her crush but Jerome knew too, god her life had just become a lot worse.

"I did promise you that." Camilla laughed at told her friend.

"Talking about skipping," Amber added looking from Camilla to Nina, "I see you two haven't sneaked out at the crack of dawn today."

"Wow everyone really does keep tabs on everyone else around here, don't they?" Nina said sounding amazed.

"We did have to deal with Alfie searching for Camilla and moaning all day." Jerome pointed out in an annoyed tone.

"Awww, where you really looking for me?" Camilla asked, turning to look at her best friend.

"I thought the Aliens had got you!" Alfie told her, "You don't know how worried I was."

"Next time I promise to leave you a note."

"You better."

"Okay then," Amber said as they table all watched Camilla and Alfie's dramatic conversation, "Fabian said you had left early for school, but neither of you where if first class."

"Nina and Camilla were helping an old lady across the road," Trudy said as she walked from the kitchen to hand Amber and Nina bowls of porridge, "literally."

This cause Alfie to laugh as he looked at Camilla. "You were nice to someone without getting anything in return? Who are you and what have you done with my Camilla?" He demanded. Camilla laughed and shook her head, trying to hide her blush with her hair as he referred to her as _His_ Camilla.

"We actually had a surprise visitor, from the old people's home," Trudy explained as she picked up Fabian and Camilla's plates before leaving to the kitchen.

"I'm not very good with old people," Amber told them all, and Camilla sat back in her chair taking a second cup of tea from Fabian as she prepared for the wise wisdom that would come from Amber's mouth, "They're all so... old, aren't they?" This caused everyone to laugh, Camilla included.

"Really?" Jerome asked her as if amazed at how stupid her response was.

"Still," Amber said, ignoring Jerome and the laughter completely as she looked at Nina, "You must be used to it, Trudy said your gran brought you up."

"She did, yeah."

"What happened to your mum and dad?" Amber asked rather bluntly, causing Camilla to roll her eyes and mentally facepalm.

"Oh god..." she muttered

"Amber, queen of tact," Jerome commented and a few of them hummed in agreement.

"They died in a car accident," Nina told the blonde and Camilla looked at her friend sympathetically. She wasn't fond of her parents but she didn't want them to die. To grow up without them is something no child should have to do.

"Oh..." was all Amber could say as she realised how hurtful her question might have been. "That's awful."

"It was a long time ago," Nina said sitting up in her chair, Camilla knowing instantly she wasn't fond of the sympathetic looks being shot her way so Camilla looked at her teacup instead, "my gran and I are really close."

"So how come, she's packed you off to a big bad boarding school miles away from home then," Patricia started and Camilla lifted her head to glare at the girl. Could she not go 5 minutes without trying to make Nina's life miserable? "It sounds to me she wanted to get rid."

"Patricia!" Fabian shouted, causing Camilla to jump a little, her brother wasn't one to raise his voice often, "don't be such a bitch! I know your upset about Joy but there is no need to be taking all of this out on Nina like Camilla pointed out to you two days ago." If it wasn't for the new packed Camilla had silently made with Patricia she would have demanded her brother gave her a high five right then and there.

"Yeah, well everybody seems to have forgotten all about Joy, except me!" Patricia argued back, getting to her feet and storming from the room.

"Well... that was something..." was all Camilla could say before drinking the rest of her tea and getting to her feet too, "I'll go talk to her if she is up for talking." With that Camilla followed her friend from the room.

* * *

Patricia, as Camilla soon found out, was not in the mood to talk at all. Whenever she tried to talk to her the girl found a reason to dart of in the opposite direction. In fact, it wasn't until the last period of the day did Camilla decide to give up. She was sat between Nina and Amber in Biology, her eyes trained on Patricia who was sat in her normal seat between Alfie and Jerome, of course, Mr. Sweet hadn't noticed and as irritated as she was with her friend Camilla just didn't have in it her to make a fuss over something as simple as a chair. "Camilla, I love you but stop that tapping please," Amber said getting the girls attention for the first time since she had entered the classroom. Camilla blinked and looked from where Patricia, Alfie, and Jerome were laughing to the blonde goddess that was her friend. Amber glanced down at Camilla's pen which she had been rhythmically tapping on her notebook causing Camilla to smile a little embarrassed at her friend.

"Sorry" she muttered, though it was a bit futile as the moment she placed her pen flat on the desk the bell rang to tell them all the days classes where over.

From the front of the room, Mr. Sweet bellowed, "Your biology assignments please," Camilla couldn't help the smirk that appeared on her face as he added to Mick, "And no excuses this time." Mick handed over his assignments and from the other side of Amber, Mara showed him her fingers crossed which was pretty adorable, if it was for the fact it caused the green monster to flare up in Amber once again, causing the girl to flip her hair and turn her attention to Camilla who had just handed Mr. Sweet her assignment, her eyes on the odd trio again.

"You need to stop worrying," Amber told the twin who sighed and looked at her,

"Nina is my friend and I know those three, they are up to something," Camilla told Amber who titled her head as she watched the trio too. It did seem odd of them to be whispering so much.

"Well, we will help Nina with whatever scheme they force her into." She said simply to the female twin who shot her a grateful smile just as Patricia, Jerome, and Alfie approached the girl she was worried about so much.

"Hey Nina, I just wanted to say, " Patricia started, causing Camilla to lock eyes with her brother, both of them knew this was not going to end well, "you know, sorry about breakfast."

"it's fine," Nina told the girl, "a little teasing helps the tea and toast go down," Camilla had to give her some credit, she would not have been so forgiving. Something Amber was quick to whisper in her ear as they watched the scene.

"Oh, and, I think it's about time we welcomed you into the school properly... the traditional way..."

"What are you going on about?" Fabian butted in, asking the question before Camilla could even if she was trying not to appear to be listening in to the conversation.

"Alfie, why don't you tell Nina about the initiation ceremony..."

"The what?" Fabian asked, Camilla, turned around at that moment titled her head as she waited for Alfie's response.

"Yeah," he started, "every new person that comes to this school has to undergo like, an initiation ceremony."

"Since when?!"

"Since forever Fabian!" Patricia all but barked at Fabian as he kept interrupting.

"What are you trying-"Before Camilla could hear the end of her brother's sentence and Nina's response to whatever it was that Patricia had thought up, a well-manicured hand with a surprising death-like grip had grabbed her arm and was pulling her from the classroom. "AMBER!" Camilla complained but nothing could be done about it,

"I need your opinion, I need to de-clutter my wardrobe and you are going to help me!" was all she got as a reply. Sighing dramatically Camilla allowed herself to be dragged from the school.

* * *

When Nina and Fabian arrived back in the house Camilla finally managed to escape Ambers fashion frenzy. In fact, she and Patricia were having somewhat of bonding time as they set the table for dinner, Patricia explaining to Camilla how Joy had been erased from the school picture.

"She can't have just disappeared. She isn't a witch." Was all Camilla could comment, and Patricia looked at her surprised.

"You believe me? You remember Joy being there." She asked, and Camilla couldn't help but nod, she had remembered the long morning prep Joy had put into looking nice that day,

"Of course I do! She raided my wardrobe at 6.30am remember," Camilla told Patricia causing the girl to let out a laugh as she nodded remembering how grumpy Camilla was that day because of her wake up call.

"I'm glad I'm not going mad," Patricia said after a moment's silence, "Amber and Mara, neither of them remember Joy being there that day."

"It's like whoever took her is expecting us to just simply forget about her" Camilla commented pausing what she was doing to share a scared look with Patricia.

Before either girl could say anything about that scary thought Mick wandered into the room, falling onto the leather couch in the living area, instantly falling asleep. At least that's what it appeared to be from the snores coming from his mouth. Camilla looked to Patricia and smirked, an idea forming in her head. Camilla couldn't help herself as she snickered to herself as she painted the ink of the sharpie on Mick's face. He was knocked out in exhaustion from football practice and there was no way she could pass this opportunity up. Patricia snorted, trying to contain her laughter, as Camilla finished off the cat whiskers. "He's so going to kill you when he wakes up." Patricia giggled. "He's got a date with Amber tonight."

"They won't know it was me, they both will think it was Jerome or Alfie!" Camilla commented as she snapped the lid shut, causing Patricia to nod her head in agreement.

"Who will think we did something?" Jerome asked as he wandered into the room, Alfie on his heels like normal shooting Camilla a smile as he sat down at the table (Trudy was going to call dinner any time soon).

"Nothing," both girls said causing them to smirk to each other before they settled at the table too.

"I hate that nothing," Jerome frowned, squinting his eyes at them both. They were working together that was strange, "that nothing scares me." Before he could add anything else to his speech, Fabian, Amber, and Nina walked into the room. Fabian and Nina taking their seats as Amber went through to the kitchen to help Trudy plate up.

"So Nina's initiation takes place tomorrow night, okay," Patricia brought up as she looked down the table at the American, "At midnight."

"Witching hour" Alfie added, causing Jerome to let out an evil-sounding laugh.

"Alfie!" Camilla scolded him, causing him to look apologetically at her as her twin continued from what she was going to say,

"Cut it out, both of you."

"Tell me," Jerome asked, leaning forward to look at the Rutter twins, "does it get boring, always, always being the ones to be like 'cut it out' or 'that's not right' or 'fun is bad'." He paused to look from Fabian to Camilla, "I mean clearly I'm talking more to Fabian here as you know how to have a laugh sometimes Camilla, but still."

"Ha-ha. No." Fabian faked a laugh and Camilla simply frowned. She didn't think she was always like that, just sometimes someone needed to stop Jerome from manipulating people too much, Alfie's wild ideas or Patricia's mean streak. As their friend, it was her job.

"As you were." Jerome bowed his head, not expecting the blunt answer from Fabian but Alfie seemed to realise Camilla having going quiet. He tried to catch her eye but she was too busy looking at her cup to even notice. Under the table, he kicked Jerome and glanced at Camilla next to him. It seemed the boy's words had really gotten to the small girl.

"So what does Nina have to do?" Amber asked, bring the conversation back to Nina's task. Camilla glanced towards Patricia, making sure not to glance to Jerome or Alfie she didn't know how to deal with her thoughts just yet, Amber had taken her away before they could hear Nina's task and she was curious.

"Go up to the spooky attic and bring something back down to prove she's been," Alfie spoke, hoping to get Camilla's attention to try to mentally tell her he didn't think she was a stuck in the mud as Jerome had suggested. Instead, she whipped her head round to Nina, in shock the girl had agreed to such a task.

"You're going up to the attic?" Camilla asked, causing Nina to look shocked at the expression on the girl's face.

"Sure, why not? It's not like it's -"

Before Nina could finish her sentence Amber and Camilla spoke at the same time, "Totally haunted!"

"Spooky," was all Alfie could comment as Amber and Camilla looked at one another surprised at their synchronisation. It was normal for Camilla and Fabian but someone else 'spooky' was the right word.

"Really?" Nina asked the confidence she had displayed before all gone.

"Yeah, they're right," Jerome added causing Camilla to frown, "by the ghosts of the former students that went up there. Never to return." The look on Nina's face caused him to laugh but at the glare, Camilla sent his way caused him to shut up immediately. He had insulted her and he knew she would be getting her own back very soon, though there was no way for him to know-how.

"Getting cold feet are we?" Patricia asked, looking down the table.

"Not at all." Nina spoke, "let start tonight, I can't wait."

"Oh we've got something else planned for you to do tonight," Patricia told the American and from next to her Fabian sighed and muttered,

"I can't wait to hear this."

Camilla hummed her agreement, she knew how elaborate Patricia's plans could be so she wasn't surprised the girl had something else to do as well as simply going into the attic.

"The Key." Patricia said simply, "she can't go into the attic without the key."

"But-"

Camilla started but Patricia was talking again. "She has to steal it, from Victor"

Nina was right to look scared, no one stole from Victor he was scary and old and scary and stubborn. This was going to be a long evening Camilla could just tell.

* * *

Camilla had decided to be moral support for Nina as she tried to steal the keys from Victor's office. She was leaning against the wall watching with her arms crossed at the top of the stairs as Patricia, Alfie and Jerome explained to Nina how to get the key. "Do you see the bunch of keys on the desk next to Victor?"

"Yeah..." Nina said as they peered into his office.

"Those are the master keys,"

"He carries them with him everywhere, so you will never get them," Camilla commented, before waving her hand to tell the group to continue.

"But there is a key box on the wall," Patricia told Nina.

"He keeps a spare set of every single key in there," Jerome added. Nina looked at Camilla for confirmation to what they had said and the girl simply nodded her head.

"What are you lot doing out there?" Victor demanded coming out from his office, Camilla smirked, of course, he would think they were up to something and she couldn't wait to hear the excuse they came up with. Alfie got to his knees by the first step and everyone else but Camilla moved to look busy. "hmmm?"

"Sir, we were just trying- "Jerome started, but Nina interrupted him.

"We were admiring your coat!" she told him, with a believable smile, "is it vintage?" it took everything in Camilla not to laugh at Jerome pretending to be interested in Victor's jacket.

"Yes! Just as I thought!" Alfie exclaimed, causing them all to look at him, "this floor... it could... It could use a polish..." he lamely told Victor.

Jerome caught Camilla's eye just as Victor said, "Yes, in that case, please feel free to polish it Alfie!" with that the man lead Alfie down the stairs. Nina seemed to use this distraction as within seconds she had sprinted into Victor's room. Patricia and Camilla joined Jerome to lean on the balcony and watch her and the events downstairs.

"She's not going to make it," Camilla muttered,

"She will don't worry," Jerome said with a nudge of his shoulder though Patricia just snorted at Camilla's comment.

A lot of things happened at once, Nina got the key but forgot to put the master keys back and she rushed into Victor's office just as he walked up the stairs. Grabbing both Patricia and Jerome's hands, Camilla held tightly as Victor demanded to know why Nina was in his office.

**\-------------------------------------------------------**

**Tell me your thoughts and all those lovely things in the comment bit! the more you comment and fav the quicker I'll write!**

**Love,**

**Sarah xxxx**


	5. [05] House of Lies

"Woman you're crushing my hand!" Jerome angrily muttered shaking Camilla's grip from his hand, though his eyes like the girls next to him didn't move from Victor's office where Nina seemed to be trapped. Camilla didn't have it in her to glare at Jerome, she was too worried for her friend. She had no clue what was being said, but one moment it looked like Nina was caught the next she was rushing from the office, key in hand. Camilla couldn't help but grin as she showed them all.

"Lucky," Alfie said, holding the mop and buckets so they wouldn't spill on the ground.

"Very lucky," Jerome commented with a nod of his head.

"Well done Nina!" Camilla told the girl who shot her a smile before turning to look at Patricia.

"Well, we'll see how lucky she is tomorrow night when she goes up into that attic." Was all the girl could say with a frown on her face. Camilla knew her friend to well and deep down she knew Patricia was impressed with Nina, not many people can get caught in Victor's office and escape without punishment.

With Patricia's final comment they all headed downstairs, though the moment that they reached the bottom of the steps, Nina and Camilla found themselves being dragged back upstairs by Amber with the mutterings of 'Mick being insensitive'. It took one look between the two girls being dragged to know it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Thankfully Fabian explained what exactly had happened as he and his sister walked into History the next day, it appeared as if Mick had decided to give his girlfriend and his tutor, who they all knew harboured feelings for him, the same bracelet. "Did he really think neither of them would find out? I mean they share a room, and Amber isn't exactly subtle about being nosey." Camilla said as she sat down in her usual seat, an empty table to the right of her brothers.

"Well it is Mick we are discussing," Fabian pointed out, "he can get girls but he has no clue how." This comment caused Camilla to laugh as she turned in her seat to 'borrow' one of Alfie's pencils.

Before he could complain a voice from the back of the room spoke up, "All the worlds a stage, and men and women are merely players" Camilla like most of the class turned towards the back corner of the room to see a really handsome looking teacher sitting at the back, getting to his feet he addressed the class, "Hey, my name is Jason Winkler, and I'm your new History teacher. I'll also be teaching drama."

"Your Mr Flemings replacement?" Mara asked, eyeing him up like every other girl in the room.

"Yeah, that's right." He confirmed and as he moved to the front both Amber and Camilla couldn't help the remarks that left their mouths. Amber going with the; "wow, I'm so glad he had a heart attack." And Camilla going with, "I'm glad your parents had sex. Wait, what?" this caused an eruption of laughter in the room and as Amber looked embarrassed and apologised Camilla simple smiled and happily gazed upon the teacher. It seemed History might be her new favourite class. Behind her, she didn't notice the frown that appeared on Alfie's face as he noticed Camilla gaze happily at the teacher who sat down on the desk. For some reason, he did not like the comment either of his girls said, but the fact Camilla didn't seem embarrassed about it made him feel weird for a reason he had no clue why. As Mr Winkler started talking Alfie was shaken out of his confused daze by Jerome, who shot him a confused look. Instead of pondering what was going on Alfie decided he would just talk to Camilla after class was over.

* * *

Sadly when the bell rang to indicate the end of class, Patricia was out her chair and had already dragged a laughing Camilla out of the room, already moaning about how she couldn't get in contact with Joy. Alfie didn't see Camilla again until they reached Biology, where she had taken her new seat between Nina and Amber. When he and Jerome entered she looked up from whatever Amber was saying to send them both a wave and a smile before the Blonde demanded her attention again.

Camilla turned back to Amber with a sigh, she had had the feeling Alfie had been trying to talk to her all day but it was one of those cases that the moment they wanted to talk to each other the world decided they simply couldn't. If it had been any other day they would have caught up with each other at least 3 times already. Sweetie started the class though like normal no one was paying attention. Camilla had turned her attention to her notebook, doodling down the page, only stopping when she noticed Sweetie had decided to move around the class. "The pressure is exerted as part of a confined fluid, that pressure will be transmitted undiminished and equally in all directions..." Camilla stopped pretending to pay attention when she noticed he had moved away from their table and turned her attention to the whispering next to her. It seemed that Nina wasn't paying attention either but unlike Camilla, her focus had been on her new locket. Fabian in an attempt to flirt with Nina, leaned over and whispered, "That's nice, does it have a photo inside?"

"No!" Nina barked, shoving the locket away causing Camilla to have to cover her mouth as she tried not to be caught laughing, causing Fabian to get a good look at the ring on her finger. The ring with the stone identical to the one on Nina's locket. Camilla knew her brother, and she saw him compute the information of her wearing it but unsure how it was important.

Thankfully for his twin, he focused back on Nina instead, "I'm sorry I was only making conversation!" He tried to explain, Camilla trying hard not to appear like she was listening in to the conversation turned her attention back to her notebook. The only indication she wasn't listening was her shoulders rising and falling as she laughed at her brothers failed attempts to flirt.

"Mr Rutter, fari argentums aurum tacere," Mr Sweet said, coming up from behind him, before looking at Camilla noticing her smiling face and frowning, "Miss Rutter, what am I asking of your brother." It was in times like this, Camilla loved having a photographic memory, as they had been at the school for ages she had read many of Sweetie's Latin phrases and their English translations over the years as he tried to make them inspirational quotes for his students.

So without missing a beat, she replied to the man, "Silence is golden, Mr Sweet" taking some enjoyment from the look of disappointment on his face as she got it right.

Before anything else was said Patricia had piped up from the back of the class, in the seat that used to be Camilla's. "Mr Sweet."

"Yes, Patricia."

"I've been meaning to ask you about the school photo," she started and Camilla couldn't help but sit up straighter, trying to vibe anything she could from the interaction, ignoring the curious look Fabian gave her as she did.

"I fail to see how that applies to Pascal's law."

From next to her Camilla heard Amber whisper, "I thought Pascal was the little lizard in tangled?" causing Camilla to let out a giggle which caused a few heads to turn her way, thankfully Patricia had already started talking as Camilla laughed causing Sweetie to pay attention to her, not the Rutter twin who always had a smart answer to anything he had to ask.

"Why has Joy been erased from the photo?!" Patricia demanded.

"Uh-oh" Alfie chimed in, "Crazy conspiracy alert." This comment caused Patricia to glare at him before turning to look at Sweetie,

"That is a ridiculous notion, Patricia." Before the conversation could be continued the bell went, indicating the end of class causing everyone to get to the feet.

Camilla grabbed her notebook and bag and raced towards Alfie, they could go for a walk and talk through lunch, it seemed Alfie had had the same idea as they almost collided in the middle of class rushing towards each other.

"Oh my god," Camilla muttered as she put a hand out to steady herself, before looking up at Alfie and letting out a little laugh. Alfie couldn't help but smile as he looked down at the flustered face of his best female friend.

"I guess we both had the same idea." He commented, causing her to nod and fight back her blush. Alfie just had to look at her like that, like she was the only one who mattered at that time.

"I guess so." There was a cough from behind them and they both turned, letting go of one another not realising they had used each other to steady themselves. They had been told caught up in each other that they found themselves in the almost empty Biology class, with Mr Sweet at the front of the room with the assignments in his hands.

"As much as I would hate to break up this romantic reunion." This instantly caused both teens to step a little away, Camilla blushing furiously and Alfie unsure of how to take the comment, "I have your assignments." Camilla rushed forward and took hers, unsurprised she had gotten a B, having not bothered to try at all at the assignment. She smiled and turned to Alfie who showed her his B too causing her to smile. The two had been secretly working together on Biology as it was Alfie's weaker subject and Jerome had the tendency to tease Alfie when he tried to do extra work.

As they left the classroom she couldn't help but smile. "Well done Alfie!"

"It's thanks to you!"

"Well, we will aim for an A next time." Camilla joked as they stuffed the assignments back in their bags. Alfie holding out his arm for her, like normal, and Camilla taking it as they made their way out the school to walk around the grounds.

It wasn't until they had gotten outside that Alfie broke the comfortable silence, "Do you think Nina will go through with the initiation tonight?" he couldn't help but mentally curse himself at how stupid the question was, but he didn't know how to bring up what had happened in their History class this morning as he himself had no clue why he felt the way he did.

Camilla couldn't help but shrug. "I think she will, at this point I think Nina will do anything to get Patricia off her back."

"She has been rather harsh on the girl," Alfie added causing Camilla to laugh and shake her head.

"Only a little," she added sarcastically, before pausing and looking at him, "you've been trying to talk to me all day, whatever for?" she asked finally and she saw the brief look of panic on Alfie's face.

"It-it was about a prank I want to do on Jerome." He lied quickly, glancing at his friend to read her expressions.

She didn't fully believe him but anything to prank Jerome she was in. "So what did you have in mind?" And with that simple question all was right between Alfie and Camilla, for the meantime.

* * *

The first drama class with Mr Winkler, Camilla knew was going to be an interesting one, mainly because the look Alfie had on his face as he and Camilla walked into the auditorium of the school. It seemed the moment they had dumped their bags next to Jerome, Alfie had been called into the middle of the room to show them all how 'an actor should get into character', Camilla crossed her arms as she watched the scene take place, trying not to laugh at how adorable Alfie was as he took a deep breath to get into character, before pretending to be a bee of some sort and buzzing around the room causing them all to burst out laughing.

Alfie only stopped when Amber hit him with the magazine she was reading, "thanks Alfie, some of us are here to learn." She said, causing Alfie to increase his buzzing.

Thankfully Mr Winkler took this in his stride, asking, "And what exactly are you supposed to be, Alfie?"

"A mosquito in a spin dryer." He explained, causing Camilla to add,

"wasn't it obvious," in a sarcastic tone, as it hadn't been, but Alfie didn't mind as he pointed her way as if to say, 'well see' causing the class to let out another round of laughter.

As Mr Winkler started to talk about Romeo and Juliet, Jerome leaned down and whispered in Camilla's ear, " _Wasn't it obvious?_ You have it bad Rutter." This caused Camilla to sigh and give him a look, a look that plainly said 'don't you dare tease me on this.' Which only got a smirk as a reply as Alfie joined them both, sitting on the arm of the chair Camilla was curled up in. Before Alfie could ask what is best friends were whispering about, Mr Winkler had handed him a book and told him to get onto the stage, Amber as well as they were to do a reading for the whole class.

Camilla frowned but curled up in the chair opening to the right place in the place, the balcony scene. Jerome to the right of her keeping a close eye on the girl, he knew Alfie harboured feelings for Amber, they all did, but he was sure without realising it Alfie might hurt the girl who meant the most to him in his life.

"Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?" Amber started on the stage, unknown to the grin on Alfie's face to be pretending to be her Romeo, "if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet"

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" Alfie yelled, Camilla was determined not to look up at the stage, the girl not wanting to witness the scene, missing the looks between Jerome and Alfie.

"Tis but thy name that is my enemy; thou are..." Amber paused and looked at Mick, "thou art... truly the yummiest boy I've ever seen Romeo."

"What?" Alfie exclaimed,

Just as Mr Winkler added, "That's not in the script Amber," but that was not the issue.

Amber had stepped forward and kissed Alfie. Camilla couldn't help but feel like a bucket of ice water had been thrown on her as she saw them kiss. She had always known about Alfie crush but she had never thought it an issue. As everyone wolf-whistled and wooed on Amber, Camilla got to her feet, muttering something about feeling sick before running from the room trying to hide the tears she knew were pointless but they kept falling anyway. Why did she have to fall in love with Alfie? Why did love have to hurt so much? 4 sets of eyes seemed to follow her out, Patricia and Fabian who knew their friend and sister was hurt at the sight due to her crush, Alfie because he had no idea why his friend had runoff. But it was Jerome who was most affected by the girl running away. He had seen her facade fall. He was next to her and felt her stiffen, catch her breath before running away. It was in that moment he realised how deep the feelings the small twin actually had for Alfie. He thought it was simply a crush but at that moment it seemed like it was so much more, and as her friend, he felt he should follow her but it didn't seem right so he just pretended to joke along with the rest of the class. Though his concerned gaze locked on the door. And when she didn't return for the rest of the class he made sure Fabian had her bag to take back to the house with him as it was the least he could do without giving away the girls feelings to the one person she clearly didn't want to know them just yet.

* * *

Camilla didn't make it to dinner, she didn't think she could face Alfie and Amber just yet and thankfully Trudy believed her to be ill. However she had agreed to go to Nina's initiation, and that was how she found herself sitting on the stairs, in her brother's overly large jumper playing lookout for the boys. Jerome was the last one up, having gotten concerned gazes from everyone else who passed. As he crept up the stairs, she got to her feet to turn and walk into the girl's corridor, however before she could Jerome caught her arm.

She sent him a confused look, "how are you?" he whispered, causing the girl to scoff.

"I'm fine." She hissed, and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"You're not. That kiss affected you way more than you wanted it too," he told her and she couldn't help but shoot him a 'tell me something I don't know' kind of look, which he ignored and continued, "Because you don't simply fancy Alfie, as your brother and Patricia think, you're in love with him." He stopped to give her time to deny the fact and when she didn't he spoke again, "so as a friend who knows the truth, how are you?"

She gave him a look. "Don't worry about me and how I feel," she said, "I've spent most of my school career in love with someone who didn't love me back." There was a pause before shook her arm from Jerome's grip, "it's nothing new." And with that she left the room, leaving a gobsmacked Jerome in her awake.

* * *

Thankfully when Jerome joined them all in their bedroom he didn't say anything, instead he, like Camilla, focused on the initiation at hand.

Patricia had her torch pointed at Nina and was speaking, "Are you, Nina Martin?"

"Yes."

"Is there anyone here who can confirm this?" Patricia asked,

"Me?" Nina suggested causing Alfie and Jerome to laugh a little.

"Are you for real?" Alfie asked Patricia, but Camilla shhhed them before it could get out of hand. She wanted this night over as soon as possible.

Patricia sent her a thankful look before turning to look back at Nina. "Nina Martin, you are here to prove you are brave enough to live at Anubis house." This comment caused Camilla to scoff but she didn't interrupt anything, "swear on the graves of all your ancestors, that you will never ever tell a living soul about tonight."

"I swear." Was all the girl could reply before Patricia indicated she got to her feet. Camilla knew this was her cue to open the door, and Patricia let them all into the hallways where the rest of the house was waiting, Torches on. Amber and Fabian were talking but Patricia shhhed them, as Camilla took her place next to Mara to form a 'walkway' to the door to the attic.

"Oh spirits of Anubis house," Patricia chanted, "Guide the new girl on her initiation quest and keep her from harm in the haunted attic." If Nina was scared she didn't show it, which Camilla was impressed by.

"Come on this is ridiculous" Fabian interrupted, causing Camilla to smile for the first time in the house and everyone else to sshh him.

"Unlock the door," Patricia ordered, and Nina took a deep breath before moving forward and doing just that.

"I just have to go up there and bring something back?" Nina asked turning to look at Patricia, "and then I'm done. You guys didn't booby trap the place or anything did you?"

"Of course not," Patricia said, but there was something in her tone that Camilla knew all too well, the girl was up to something. "Go."

With that Nina took a deep breath and entered the attic. They all watched her climb the first few steps before Patricia ran forward and locked the girl in.

"What are you doing?!" Amber and Camilla exclaimed as they heard Nina rush back down the stairs on the other side.

"What does it look like?" Patricia asked,

"It looks like you are being an utter bitch and locked my friend into the attic!" Camilla rounded on her, she was not in the mood for games tonight, looking towards the door as Nina figured out she was locked inside the room.

"You heard her, let her out!" Fabian old Patricia who was giving Camilla the stink eye for calling her a bitch.

"I'm not letting her out until she tells us what she knows about Joy's disappearance"

"Not this again." Camilla groaned as Nina called from the other side of the door,

"I don't know anything!"

"Then you'll have to stay in there until morning," Patricia said, ignoring the looks everyone was giving her.

It was clear to Camilla this part was all Patricia as both Jerome and Alfie looked shocked at the recent events. Everyone was telling Patricia to unlock the door, and it was clear that Nina was panicking on the other side of the door as she kept trying to get out. "there is something up there!" that is when everyone started demanding Patricia open the door but before she could Victor appeared causing them all to fall silent instantly, scared.

"What is all this noise?!" he looked at them all one by one, "what's going on? Why are you all out of bed? Hmmm?" he paused at the attic door, and it didn't take a genius to put two and two together, "were you trying to break this door down?" he asked Amber and the girl shook her head.

"No, we-"Patricia started, "thought we heard mice that's all." Victor clearly didn't believe the excuse but it was late and Camilla was glad when he shouted,

"Get to bed." Giving them all an excuse to scarper, though she made sure to grab Amber and Fabian and pull them into her room, ignoring the looks Patricia gave them all. She was gonna get Nina out of the attic and she knew those two wanted to help Nina too. The three of them pressed their ear against the bedroom door and waited till they heard Victor's footsteps walk away downstairs once again.

**\-------------------------------------------------------**

**Tell me your thoughts and all those lovely things in the comment bit! the more you comment and fav the quicker I'll write!**

**Love,**

**Sarah xxxx**


	6. [06] House of Locks

Camilla, Amber, and Fabian all had their ears pushed against the closed door of Camilla, Patricia and Nina's room, they were waiting for the indication that Victor had in fact left the hallway so they could sneak back out to save their friend. After what seemed like forever, they heard the lock of the attic door click once again and Victor's heavy footsteps head back to his office.

"I think he's gone," Camilla whispered looking towards her friends and they both nodded the same, Amber being the one closest to the door handle she was the one who tentatively opened the door and peered out into the hallway.

All of them flinching as the door creaked noisily, though not stopping until they had all successfully suck back into the hallway. "He didn't bring Nina down!" Amber whispered as they all came to the same conclusion. If he had there would have been a lot more noise than just simply Victor's footsteps.

"Right, so let's get the key from Patricia." Fabian said, turning back to the door they had just come from to open it up again, instead of this time being sneaky he all but forced himself into the room with his sister and Amber on his heels, "Patricia! Give me the key!" the girl looked groggily from her bed, she had ignored them all when they hid in the room and it seemed to Camilla as if she had almost fallen asleep when they had barged back in again.

Sitting up she slowly said, "I haven't got it." And as Amber claimed she was a liar, Camilla couldn't help but groan. Her friend was telling the truth, she knew Patricia's lying tick (not looking the person in the eye) and she was looking directly at Camilla knowing that the girl knew that.

"What did you do with the key Trish?" Camilla asked, causing her brother to look from the door to her,

"She's done something?"

"Trust me Fabby, I know Trish." Was all Camilla said as her brother looked over her face, trying to spot something. Whatever he was looking for he found and nodded his head before looking at Patricia waiting for her to answer Camilla's question.

"i... I threw it out the window." She told them causing them all to give her an exasperated look.

"You did what?!" Fabian exclaimed in a whisper, before turning to look to Amber and Camilla, it seemed their idea of simply unlocking the door for their friend was out of the question. "Which window? This one?" He asked, looking at the one Camilla's bed was pushed against.

"Yeah." Patricia admitted, "I think it went into the bushes."

"We won't be able to look for it until the morning," Amber said allowed, giving Patricia an angry look.

"What a mess," Fabian spoke as he wandered away from the window.

"I think we should go tell Victor everything," Amber whispered, and Camilla wanted to agree with her as she knew it was the best way to get Nina out of the attic, but she didn't want her friend to get in trouble.

"No, we can't do that!" Patricia all but screamed, Camilla, grabbing onto Fabian's arm as he headed for the door, stopping him in his tracks.

"We can't just leave Nina in there!" Fabian angrily whispered to Patricia, but part of Camilla knew it was for her too as she had stopped him.

Before things could get worse, Camilla took a hold of her brother's arm, he looked like he was about to explode at Patricia for doing something incredibly stupid. Just because she was the more quick-tempered of the two didn't mean that Fabian's temper was none existent, if anything it was worse than hers. So instead of a shouting match she decided, it was better they talked about what their next idea was in the hallway where Fabian couldn't kill her friend. Thankfully Amber understood what Camilla was trying to do and the Blonde took her brother's other arm, so between them both, they could get him out the room.

As soon as they were in the hallway and Fabian had calm down, Amber pointed at Camilla, "Camilla, is your ring glow in the dark?" she asked, causing whatever whispered argument was about to happen between Camilla and her brother to instantly stop before it even started.

"What are you talking about Amber?" Camilla asked, ignoring the hit she got from her brother at her blatant rudeness. Amber couldn't help but smile at Camilla's bluntness, like everyone else in the house Camilla not even thinking about people's feelings as she spoke was a breath of fresh air to them all. Sometimes it felt like they had to walk on eggshells trying not to hurt people's feelings when it came to Anubis house as everyone was quick to cause drama over anything (or if you were Jerome going out your way to cause drama).

"why is your ring glowing then?" the blonde girl asked, causing Camilla to glance down at the ring on her right hand, it was, in fact, glowing a bright red colour.

"I- I don't know." She responded, looking between her brother and Amber as confused as they looked.

"I've been meaning to ask you about that ring," Fabian said looking thoughtfully at his sister,

"And I will answer any questions you want when we aren't standing in a dark hallway trying to figure out a way to get Nina out of the attic." Camilla hissed at her brother.

The mention of their friend being stuck automatically put Amber and Fabian back into mission mode. All of them turned their attention back to the attic door and quietly as they could, they made their way over to it.

"Nina?" Fabian called in a whisper, "Nina?" all of them paused to check the door to the hallway once again, to make sure they hadn't gotten Victor's attention before moving closer. "Nina?" Fabian asked once again in his normal tone of voice.

All of them were expecting a whispered response from Nina, none of them were expecting the door to be thrown open by Nina as she toppled out of the attic causing them all to jump backwards in surprise. From the look on Nina's face, she was just as surprised to see them as they were to see her.

"Hi." Was all she could manage, causing Camilla to break out in a smile, "what's the matter? You guys look like you've seen a ghost" she seemed to ask more Amber and Fabian who hadn't gotten over the shock of seeing Nina out of the attic, alive and well (one should never question how bad Victor could be, especially at night when your mind could play tricks on you).

"H-how did you?" Amber stuttered, causing Nina to smile and lift a hair grip she had in her hand causing Amber and Camilla to laugh with the realisation she had simply picked the lock.

"Shhh!" Fabian quickly hushed them all, "You'll have Victor up again!" this instantly silenced the girls and Amber couldn't help but glance towards the door as Camilla pulled Nina into a hug,

"I'm so glad you're okay," she whispered and the girl simply hugged her tightly back before the turned to look at Amber and Fabian.

"Are you okay?" Fabian asked Nina who simply nodded her head.

"So what was it like up there?" Amber asked, causing Camilla to turn to look at Nina too, "see any ghosts?"

"No." Nina whispered as she closed the attic door, "Just mice, and spiders, possibly a rat." This caused both Amber and Camilla to shudder a little as they all walked back towards the bedroom doors.

"You are so brave!" Amber told Nina which such sincerity that the twins instantly shared a smirk, they all stopped what they were doing when they heard a familiar cough from Victor's office and Camilla and Amber shared a look, Fabian and Nina needed a little 'alone time'. "Night you three, see you in the morning," Amber said quickly before sneaking off to her room.

"Night you two," Camilla said as soon as Amber was safe in her room, turning to look at her brother and friend, purposefully giving her brother a knowing look before slipping into her room. Patricia was already asleep which was unsurprising, and Camilla was just slipping into her bed (after shutting the window that Patricia had opened to throw out the attic key) when Nina slipped into the room. "Nice goodnight with my brother?" Camilla couldn't help but ask in a knowing tone. Causing Nina to groan, but the smile on her face caused Camilla to smirk. Her theory was right, Fabian wasn't alone in his crush, Nina liked him too. She needed to talk to Amber, they had to get their friends together.

The next morning Patricia wasn't unhappy to see Nina asleep in her bed, but she wasn't happy either, from what Camilla could see as she peered at the girl from her covers as she left the room to shower. Camilla was hoping she could sleep until breakfast, quickly changing before the food was on the table but that was not going to happen. It seemed Nina was still on a high from the night before as the moment the door shut behind Patricia the American had bounded over to Camilla's bed and shook the girl awake, "I'm up!" Camilla grumbled, "You can stop the shaking!"

"Sorry, I just had to make sure." The way the girl spoke she didn't sound sorry but Camilla couldn't say anything as she sat up and indicated for the girl to go on explain, "I can trust you, can't I?" Nina started, seeing the small brunette open her mouth and quickly continued, "I mean for some reason I feel like I've known you my whole life and I can tell you everything, but... but I just need to hear it." Nina paused and looked at Camilla. The girl in the bed knew from the look on the American's face that whatever it was she wanted to tell her was important, and very important at that. So instead of blurting out the first thing that popped into her head she actually paused and thought. Something Nina said was true and she hadn't thought about it until the girl brought it up, it did feel like she had known the American forever, so slowly she nodded her head, reaching over to take Nina's hand.

"I promise you, you can trust me with any and all secrets you tell me," Camilla spoke and Nina looked at her thankfully squeezing her hand as thanks.

"Okay, so the strangest thing happened last night when I was up in the attic." Nina started, and that instantly had Camilla's attention, "so Victor was coming up and I had to find somewhere to hide and then all of a sudden I was in a secret room." She paused to pull out her necklace, "the stone on this glowed and it was the key to opening the room."

"Wait," Camilla said shaking her head as she tried to compute what the girl said, "the stone glowed."

"Yeah, bright..."

"Red." Camilla finished for her and Nina looked at Camilla confused, almost willing her to explain how she knew, "my ring glowed the same colour last night when we were trying to get you out the attic."

"Do you think..."

Camilla knew what Nina was implying but as of right now there was no way to know. "I don't know, but we need to put it on our to-do list I think." She said causing the American to laugh.

However this happened just as Patricia walked back into the room and she shot a glare at the two girls, as she dumped her used towel and left the room, clearly to go downstairs. Both girls shot each other looks before Nina got up off Camilla's bed so they could get ready for the day ahead

Nina had waited for Camilla and they both entered the living/dining room together, though upon seeing Nina, Alfie and Jerome started clapping causing the girl to blush before sitting in her seat, Camilla taking her normal seat between her brother and Alfie ignoring the looks she was getting from both of them. "We were certain Victor was going to get you," Jerome told Nina, trying not to be one of the people shooting Camilla concerned looks, which she was for once thankful of.

"Yeah, either Victor or the Flesh-eating Zombies," Alfie added, hoping to maybe get a small giggle from the brunette next to him, sadly he got no response from Camilla who defiantly munched on the toast Fabian had put on her as if it was the most important thing in the world to her, but Nina giggled a little.

"No zombies." She told the boy who looked somewhat disappointed there were no Zombies up in the attic, "mostly rat bones."

"Was it really scary up there?" Mara asked, causing Camilla to look up from her plate. She hadn't even thought to ask her friend if the attic was scary or not, she was too relieved she had managed to sneak back down without being caught.

"I thought it would be worse. It was actually kind of cool." Nina started, causing Camilla's eyebrows to shoot up. No way the girl was telling the truth, "I might move up there." As she finished she caught Camilla's eye and her 'you're playing it cool' look and responding with a smirk. Camilla instantly knew she was doing that to piss off Patricia even more as she was the one who had forced her up into the attic in the first place.

"Don't you think she was brave?" the resident blonde goddess, Amber, spoke to them all. Admiration clearly heard in her voice causing the smallest of smiles to break onto her face. She loved how Amber could see the good in everyone, it was one of the reasons she could never hate the girl even if the boy she loved fancied her. Amber was someone worth fancying, in Camilla's opinion anyway.

"Even you have to admit Patricia, Nina passed her initiation test with flying colours," Fabian spoke up the table, and all heads turned to the frowning Goth pixie who sat at the opposite end of the table from the American girl, Camilla not missing the look that passed between her brother and Nina before he spoke. It was so clear they both liked each other and she needed to talk to Amber about somehow setting them up on a date or something.

Patricia's voice brought Camilla back from her mental to-do list as she snapped, "No. she didn't bring anything back did she?" the girl looked around at the table, and they all turned to Nina as she spoke up again.

"Well, actually..." They watched as she rummaged in her school bag, something Camilla had questioned her about bringing to breakfast but it seemed as if Nina knew Patricia would ask her if she brought something down or not and decided to hide it in her bag. Right on cue, Nina placed a thick, dusty book onto the table.

"Yes!" Alfie exclaimed as Jerome laughed at the sight of the book. Camilla raised her teacup as a toast to her friend, her small silent way of saying well done. Though Patricia was the only one not happy about Nina's celebration, she was on her feet before any of them could realise what she was up too and had already stormed from the room.

"Patricia Wait!" Mara exclaimed in a concerned voice and ran after her, causing Fabian and Jerome to look at Camilla expectantly.

"What?" she asked with a frown, "she has Mara she doesn't need me too. When she wants to talk to me she will." Camilla explained before she took pushed her seat back and left the table, having had quite enough of the stares from her friends for one morning.

Camilla had left for school before Amber, Nina or her brother and was already by her locker putting her things away before morning classes when Alfie managed to catch her alone. He and Jerome had raced to the school from the house, Jerome had suggested it after finally having enough of Alfie wondering what was wrong with Camilla. The moment they entered the school, Alfie, spotted the small brunette, and made a beeline to her, completely forgetting Jerome who more than happily followed behind him, leaning against Fabian's locker as he put his shoes back on (Alfie had stolen them before running). "Lady Milly!" Alfie started, causing Camilla to jump and turn around to see him.

"Oh, hi Alfie." She smiled before shutting her locker, "what's up?"

"Are you okay?" Alfie couldn't help but blurt, causing Jerome to scoff and Camilla to shrug a little.

"Let's just say I've had better days," she said honestly before looking from Alfie to Jerome, trying to hint to him to change the subject.

Thankfully all the years of knowing each other had paid off as Jerome instantly knew what the girl was wanting. "So I've been thinking," he started causing Alfie's attention to focus on him, "you need to do something for Amber. You know, something romantic. She's made the first move with that kiss, now you need to follow it up with a few moves of your own."

It took everything in Camilla not to run away as the topic changed to Alfie and Amber, it was still a raw wound but she knew it was the only thing that could distract Alfie so she played along, shooting a smile at Alfie whenever he looked her way.

"You're right! Like what?" Alfie asked, looking between his friends.

"Oh, the maestro has a few tricks up his sleeve," Jerome told Alfie and Camilla groaned, this was not going to end well for Alfie, "you ready for class Rutter?" Jerome asked, turning his attention to the girl who nodded, before holding his arm out for her like Alfie normally did. It seemed she had somewhat of an ally in Jerome, something that she hadn't expect nor was she sure how she felt about it.

As the two-headed off Alfie couldn't help but call back. "Who's the maestro?"

"Jerome, Jerome's claiming he's the maestro Alfie" Camilla explained once he caught up with the two, watching as the realisation dawned on Alfie,

"Oh, okay." He offered his arm to Camilla without thinking, and she took it, causing the three of them to appear to be walking down the corridor Wizard of Oz style, talking to Jerome over her head. "You have got to tell me when you change nicknames. I mean, last week you were 'Captain Spaghetti'" this caused Camilla to let out a loud laugh which caused both boys to grin. Camilla was coming back to her normal self, Jerome knows more than Alfie that it would take a little longer, but the Camilla they loved (or loved to hate, in Jerome's case) was still there. She just needed a little recovery time.

Morning classes were boring as usual, with the only change being the fact Amber (who was being ignored by Mick) decided that Camilla was to be her new table buddie in almost all classes. "He's still pretending to be jealous." She had informed Camilla as she unpacked her things, Camilla looking to Jerome and Alfie behind her as if hoping they could explain why the blonde Goddess was now sitting with her, "he'll make a big gesture soon to win me back, I know he will." Camilla simply smiled and nodded her head, knowing it was always easier to go with whatever Amber was talking about. Instead, she focused on Fabian and Nina as she took their seats in front of her, from the sounds of their conversation Nina had informed her brother about the panel in the attic, but it seemed (as she kept listening in) that Nina wasn't sure about letting him into the locket part of the secret.

"Look, if you're going up there again, then I'm coming with you. And that's all there is to it" Fabian told her, and it didn't take any twin magic or common sense to know he was talking about the attic. Camilla wasn't going to go up, that could be a Nina, Fabian date night thing.

"Wow. That was forceful." Nina said, and it took everything in Camilla not to snigger as she pretended to nod along to whatever Amber was telling her.

"It was, wasn't it?" her brother replied, "You can trust me, Nina. I promise."

Nina glanced briefly at Camilla who she knew she could trust, though at the moment she was in the middle of making a paper aeroplane of some kind. If she could trust one Rutter, she could trust two. "Okay, before you do anything drastic to prove your loyalty, I'll tell you." She said, glancing at Fabian, before going into the whole story. Everything this time. The locket, the reason why Camilla's ring glowed everything.

Thankfully Mrs Andrews walked in just as she was finishing up her tale so Fabian could have time to think everything over. Camilla timed throwing her plane with Mrs Andrews's entrance, smirking when her brother shot her a glare as he read what she had written on it. Didn't he want tips with flirting? She must have read the whole situation completely wrong. But there was one thing both twins knew at that moment, Fabian was in on whatever adventure Nina and Camilla had been thrust into, and Camilla couldn't help but feel a little relieved her big brother was in on the whole thing.

**\-------------------------------------------------------**

**Tell me your thoughts and all those lovely things in the comment bit! the more you comment and fav the quicker I'll write!**

**Love,**

**Sarah xxxx**


	7. [07] - House of Eyes

The moment morning classes were over Camilla wasn't even given the chance to escape with Alfie and Jerome, for some unknown reason Amber had decided Camilla was her new bestie (much like how Patricia and Mara were chumming up so much these days), Camilla thought it was because Amber clearly knew there was no way in hell that Camilla would go after her boyfriend and liked having a girl who was around her because she liked having Amber as her friend. No more. No less (this was also part of the reason that Nina was slowly becoming one of Amber's besties also, it was clear that girl only had eyes for Fabian). So that was how Camilla found herself being dragged around the school by Amber, hearing way too much about Mick being jealous as well as a lot gossip she was surprised the goddess knew about almost everyone in their year.

It wasn't until they got back to the house at the end of the day did she finally find herself free from Amber, after telling the girl she wanted to change out of her uniform. As a nice friend she had asked if the girl wanted her to dump her room for her but Amber shook her head before walking into the living room, probably looking for Trudy.

"Freedom!" Camilla couldn't help but whisper as she all but ran up the stairs, bumping into Jerome and Alfie as they left Mara and Amber's room.

"What are you doing here?" Camilla and Alfie spoke at the same time, both of them coming to a pause as they saw each other.

"I asked you first!" Camilla and Jerome spoke causing her to let out a growl of annoyance.

"She-Rutter how about we won't tell you our plans and then you don't need to worry your little head," Jerome spoke, trying to pat her head in a patronising way but Camilla moved back so he couldn't. She looked from Alfie to Jerome trying to spot what they were up to but both simply smiled at her.

"Fine. But I don't trust either of you," she muttered after a while, before brushing past them both to walk into her own room. Missing whatever it was Alfie called as a response.

Camilla had all but fallen asleep, having planned on having a 40-minute nap before they were all called for dinner, seeing as she had done all her homework in study hall that afternoon. But alas the girl never got to have the nap she had been craving since lunchtime. To Camilla it felt as if her head had just hit her pillows when Amber burst into her room, Nina being towed behind her. Without a single word being spoken, Amber grabbed Camilla's arm and haled her from her bed, with surprising strength, dragging both Camilla and Nina to her bedroom.

"See! My plan totally worked after all!" Amber said, talking more to Camilla than Nina but still she wanted the American's opinion. Camilla looked on the bed to see a message in sweets asking to meet up that evening, this caused her to frown something about the whole thing seemed off but before she could voice those concerns Amber was talking again, "I obviously made him wild with jealousy" Camilla tried not to react as she remembered Ambers kiss as an attempt to make Mick jealous, "and now he wants to apologise for his bad behaviour with Mara and kiss and makeup" Nina caught Camilla's eye and they both hid their grins. Amber's one-track mind was always something to be relied upon. As Amber moved towards her wardrobe Camilla got herself comfortable on the girl's bed, she knew the routine well enough now. Nina and herself would be in the room for at least 40 to 50 outfit changes before Amber was happy.

"I'm sure that's true," Nina started as she watched Amber pull out outfits, "if he's the one who sent it..." there was an air of 'what if' around how Nina ended the sentence and Camilla remembered Alfie and Jerome were sulking around when she got back from school.

"Nina's right, how do you know it was him? There is no signature..." Camilla added looking at Amber.

"Of course it was Mick!" Amber exclaimed, going out her way to dump the clothes she had looked out on Camilla causing the girl to let out a small scream in surprise.

"Amber!"

"Camilla!" Amber mimicked causing Nina to laugh at the girls. It was time with these two and Fabian that made her feel like she belonged at Anubis house.

"It's Ten O'clock" Victor called from downstairs as everyone got ready for bed. Camilla had all but dragged Jerome and Alfie from the dinner table that evening, not wanting to sit through another round of 'does this look cute' with Amber. At some point, Jerome had left them so Alfie and Camilla sat at either end of her bed just goofing off and enjoying each other's company. They hadn't had Alfie and Camilla time in a long time, some drama or another kept popping up. As Victor called indicating lights out, Alfie gave Camilla a bow before running from the room, causing her to let out a laugh. "You have five minutes precisely and then I want to hear a pin drop." Patricia came into the room mocking the end of Victor's sentence as they had all heard it since they were 11 years old and the fear it once had just didn't exist anymore.

"What has you all smiley?" Patricia asked, throwing herself onto her bed as she looked at Camilla.

"Oh, nothing. I just had a somewhat good day,"

"You feeling better then?" Patricia asked, giving Camilla a knowing look.

"I'm working on making sure my emotions don't take over my life if that's what you mean," Camilla said pointedly and Patricia nodded. Good. She was worried about the girl, mainly because Alfie and Camilla would be good together, Camilla understood Alfie and calmed him down and Alfie could make Camilla laugh without even trying, but the boy just had to be wrapped up in Amber. Neither of them said anything as Nina snuck out the room, Camilla knowing she was off to see Fabian. She didn't need to go with them to hunt behind the hidden room in the attic as she knew both of them would catch her up in the morning.

The moment the door shut behind Nina, Patricia instantly got up from her bed and sat on Camilla's bed. "Where is she sneaking off to again?" she asked and Camilla looked at her with her eyebrows raised, surprised Patricia even cared.

"Do you honestly want to know?" she asked the girl who paused before shaking her head.

"No, I have something more important to tell you." Patricia said and Camilla nodded to her to keep going, "So I was in the girl's bathroom, you know the one next to Sweetie's with the tile that comes off?" Camilla nodded, she knew of the bathroom Patricia was talking of, and because of this, she thought she knew a little about where this conversation was going. "So I spied on Sweetie." Yes, Camilla had guessed correctly where this conversation was going, "Mrs Andrews was in his office too, they were talking about –"

"Let me guess," Camilla interrupted, "Joy?"

"Yes!" Patricia didn't seem to hear the sarcasm in Camilla's tone of voice and the girl didn't have it in her heart to tell her friend she was barking up the wrong tree. Plus she was curious as to what was being said, after the whole Joy being erased from the school photo thing she had been curious to know what happened to the girl, but not to the extent Patricia was. "Anyway, what I heard them say was that everything could be avoided, and something about the Betrayer being long dead." This comment caused Camilla to frown but she didn't interrupt her friend, wanting to know the whole story. "They said something about Victor thinking caution was their best option. Then they mentioned us, something about me not letting go of the whole Joy thing though you were surprisingly just going with the flow of it all. They are determined to make sure I never find out what happened to Joy!" Patricia concluded and looked at the thoughtful girl whose bed she was sitting on. Camilla had always had a talent of looking at the bigger picture, seeing how all the puzzle pieces fit together, when she and her brother were working together it seemed there was no puzzle the twins couldn't solve.

"Okay," the girl started slowly, "That was a lot of information."

"I know! That's why I had to tell you"

"We know Victor and the teachers are in on the Joy thing, that has been confirmed" Camilla commented causing Patricia to nod, "so we need to make sure whatever we do next to investigate is a little more subtle. One of the good things is they seem to think I am not involved, maybe we could use that to our advantage, play up us just becoming friends again or something" Patricia didn't seem too happy about that idea, but she understood why Camilla was saying it.

"Maybe I could be seen with Mara a lot more, throw them off you wanting to look into Joy."

"Exactly." Camilla smiled, "but the only thing that doesn't make sense is who this Betrayer is."

"Your guess is probably better than mine," Patricia muttered causing Camilla to roll her eyes and push the girl.

"I'll have a think over everything and get back to you in the morning if I think of anything new."

"And I will keep trying to get Joy's home number somehow" Patricia smiled, holding out her hand to Camilla. The girl looked at the hand before looking at Patricia, she wanted them to do their secret handshake, something they hadn't done since they were 13.

"Really?"

"Yes!" Patricia was serious and Camilla placed her hand in the girls. 3 minutes later after a twirl and many finger snaps, it was done. They had a plan and Patricia was feeling somewhat better about the Joy situation as she climbed back into her bed and fell asleep. Neither girl in the room noticing as Nina snuck back in 2 hours later.

Breakfast the next morning was an interesting affair, which was saying something if one happened to find themselves living in Anubis house. Breakfasts were normally interesting affairs. This particular breakfast was interesting due to the fact Camilla had thought she was going to get her usual leisurely breakfast of tea, toast and scrambled eggs, but it seemed the moment she stepped out into the hallway she knew that wasn't going to happen. Fabian was staring at her, toast in a napkin in one of his hands and Camilla's travel flask (which she only ever used during exam time as she needed the caffeine) in the other. She shot him a look as she reached the bottom step, trying to find out what was going on.

Holding out the toast for her, Fabian muttered, "I think it's time we had a talk, plus I feel I should catch you up on what happened last night."

Camilla nodded her head, and in unison to twins left the building. Camilla knew to be silent until her brother started talking and was more than happy to munch on her toast as they slowly made their way towards the school building. "So, Nina and I snuck up to the attic," Fabian started, causing Camilla to give him a look. She already knew about that bit of information. "Right, right... you knew that already." he shook his head as he tried to get his thoughts together, thankfully Camilla knew to be quiet until her brother had finished speaking overall, "she showed me the secret panel, behind it was this portrait, of a little girl." Camilla nodded prompting him on, "it was the same girl as the one in Nina's locket, and on the back of the portrait there was these Egyptian Hieroglyphics."

"Oh we are going to have to work to figure those out now aren't we?" Camilla couldn't help but groan a little as she took her flask from her brother, having finished her toast causing him to smile and shake his head at her antics.

"You mean looking for the treasure that Sarah wants you to find?"

"Oh, so she told you that too?" Camilla raised her eyebrow as Fabian nodded, "did Nina tell you that I am to protect some 'chosen one' from the evilness within the house?" This comment, which Camilla has passed off as just a random comment caused her twin to stop walking.

"You have a task as well? A more dangerous one?"

"I am The Protector" Camilla informed him with a roll of her eyes, "honestly, Fabby I don't really believe it. Some crazy old lady told me this and until I've been given proof, we will keep that between us." She could see him as he frowned, but at the end of the day, their twin bond was greater than anything else they had in life. If Camilla wanted him to keep something a secret, he knew he would do that. "Okay, what else happened on your date!" Camilla asked wiggling her eyebrows and causing Fabian to scoff and blush.

"It wasn't a date."

"Oh, but you wanted it to be." She teased.

"Do you really want to bring up feelings, as I could ask you about yours over the last few days?" This comment instantly shut Camilla up and her jokey mood vanished completely. Fabian turned and looked at his twin, really looking at her as he spoke, "I know you don't want to talk about how you feel about Alfie, but when you do, I am always happy to be there for you."

Camilla shot him a small smile and nodded, "thanks Fabby." With that, he turned and held out his arm for her and lead her the rest of the way to the school.

Camilla didn't leave her brothers side most of the day. It had been a long time since they had twin time and Nina seemed to find the dynamic of the two very funny. Camilla was also loving watching the starts of the romance between her brother and Nina. Just because love for her wasn't working out didn't mean she didn't appreciate it between her brother and friend. In fact, it wasn't until the end of the day when Amber gave her the 'I need to talk to you look' that she left his side. Of course, Amber's important news was to tell her that Mick hadn't turned up to their date, something that Camilla decided not to say anything but nodded her head and kept listening. What piqued her interest was the fact that Alfie, however, did turn up. "Wait, so Mick didn't turn up but Alfie did?" Camilla asked as they climbed the steps to the house.

"Yeah, is this stupid bowtie," Amber paused looking at her, "it was weird." Camilla frowned but nodded her head. She may have understood why Alfie and Jerome were in Mara and Amber's bedroom last night. Instead of saying anything Camilla just followed Amber into the house, both of them to be greeted by Victor demanding to look at their bags and jackets.

"Why?" Camilla couldn't help but as she handed over her things, but of course she didn't get a reply. She simply got a stern look before Victor moved away up the stairs.

"Today just keeps getting odder and odder," Amber commented, and Camilla hummed in agreement, "oh Cam, let me do your hair for you, my daddy sent me a new curling wand."

"I'm not going to be able to argue my way out of this am I?" She said with a knowing look, which caused Amber to smile.

"I won't complain about whatever outfit you put on if you let me do it!" she suggested which caused Camilla to laugh and gesture towards the stairs.

"Lead the way!" she called with a grin.

**\-------------------------------------------------------**

**Tell me your thoughts and all those lovely things in the comment bit! the more you comment and fav the quicker I'll write!**

**Love,**

**Sarah xxxx**


	8. [08] House of Agendas

Camilla had to admit as she looked at herself in the full-length mirror inside her wardrobe. Amber had curled her hair in natural waves before putting it in a fancy half up half down do, to make it hairstyle not so fancy Camilla had decided to change into a pair of shorts, knee-high socks and boots and a loose-fitting white top. She felt she looked rather nice and couldn't help but smile a little as she turned on her heel and headed downstairs. The only people in the living room when she entered were Jerome and Mick, both ignoring the other as they did their own sweet thing though when Mick saw Camilla enter he let out a wolf whistle, "Looking good Cam,"

"Thanks, Micky!" she smiled at him, doing a small twirl before settling on the couch next to Jerome, who turned his head to look at her. Camilla simply stared back at him, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"Don't you have to be annoying anywhere else?" Jerome asked the small girl, who simply smirked and tilted her head.

"Not until four."

This comment caused him to roll his eyes before going back to his work. Though a moment later he turned back to her and asked, "Have you done something with your hair?" Jerome asked after a moment.

"Amber got a new curling wand and demanded she tested it out on me," Camilla smiled, "what do you think?" she asked, sitting up to show him the whole look. She had to admit it was better than her normal half hazard curls but it was too time-consuming for every day. Jerome looked her over and nodded once.

"The look suits you," was all he said and Camilla rolled her eyes, it was as good as she was gonna get from the boy, "speaking of Amber," Jerome turned his head to look at Mick, "how are things between you two since this whole kissing incident?" this question reminded Camilla of what she had wanted to ask the boys about the supposed date Amber had, with Mick in the room she knew to keep quiet but the moment she could she was gonna drag Jerome off to get the truth. As he mentioned the kissing, Camilla felt Jerome place a comforting hand on her shoulder and she shot him a half-hearted smile. He was up to is usual Jerome causing drama ways, but for some reason, he didn't want her feelings hurt so she was a little conflicted.

"I'm not going to talk to you about Amber, dude!" Mick told Jerome as he practiced headers in the living room. 'Smart Move' was all Camilla could think.

"Only asking," Jerome asked playing off as innocent, "but I do have my ear to the ground if you need any information." Camilla squinted at Jerome at this, what the hell was he playing at? She lifted her feet, to make it look like she was gonna simply rest them on Jerome's lap (causing the boy to move the laptop he was on to the coffee table) making sure to kick him gently as she did. This caused Jerome to glance at her and read the look. Yes, she wanted the boy to know she knew he was up to something. Instead of saying anything he just patted her feet that were now on his lap with a smirk on his face. While this was happening Mick was too busy but he did comment,

"No thanks. I think I've got it sorted." This comment caused a snort to leave Camilla's lips. Mick totally did not have it sorted if what Amber had been telling her was true. She knew most of it was probably Jerome's doing, but she couldn't be sure until she demanded answers from him.

"Of course, you're Mick" this sarcastic comment from Jerome caused Camilla to let out a small giggle, which she instantly had her covering her mouth. She didn't want to offend the footballer but he did seem to see the world that way when it came to girls.

"Yep!" The footballer replied which is when Camilla lost it. She burst out laughing which caused Jerome to look at her with a grin and Mick to stop whatever he was up too, "What?"

"Honestly, you're thinking!" was all Camilla could say as she laughed, and Jerome took this as the perfect opportunity to stir the drama pot.

"I mean I'm in agreement with Camilla," This comment lessened Camilla's laughter, but Jerome gave her a look to say 'play along', "as if you wouldn't know about your girlfriend and Alfie. What were we thinking?" This is when Camilla stopped laughing. She looked at Jerome in surprise, and he squeezed her leg his focus on Mick. She knew that Alfie fancied Amber but there was no way Amber fancied Alfie. She was all Mick focused which only meant one thing. Jerome was playing with Alfie's feelings and by extension even if he didn't mean it hers, which was something she would not tolerate.

"What?" Mick said confused.

"Alfie and Amber," Jerome continued, not looking at the twin, "in the laundry room last night." Camilla gasped softly, her suspicions were correct. However, Mick's focus was not on Camilla but on Jerome and what was coming out of his mouth.

"The laundry room?!"

"Ohh! You didn't know," Jerome continued, feeling the glare that was building at the side of his head from Camilla, "sorry mate, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but... it does look like Alfie's a little bit more of a Romeo than we thought." Jerome glanced at Camilla before adding with a smirk, "I mean even our own Camilla is smitten" Camilla didn't know how to take Jerome suddenly revealing her secret and tried to get up from the seat but was kept firmly in place by Jerome's hands on her legs. It seemed that her anger had come off as flustered to Mick who charged from the room.

"Right." With this, Camilla swung herself from the seat using all the force she could to get out of Jerome's grip as she got up running after Mick,

"Where are you going?" she asked him,

"To get Alfie!" was Mick's reply and Camilla couldn't help but panic a little. Mick could do some serious damage to Alfie and she had to stop it now.

"No! No, you don't want to do that!" She said stepping in front of him, she knew Mick wouldn't hit a girl. Turning to look over her shoulder at Jerome she sent him a pleading look. He had to help her here.

"I do. I really do, Cam" Mick told her and she sent him a sympathetic glance as Jerome walked behind her to look at Mick.

"I don't think you do Mick," Jerome told him,

"You are better than that" Camilla added, cursing herself for getting herself wound up in one of Jerome's elaborate lies. She hopes it would untangle soon as she hated it when the boy had something over her.

"Alfie's a joke. He's not worth the effort" Jerome started, and Camilla frowned at his choice of words, crossing her arms.

"Yeah," Mick agreed with a nod of his head.

"And Amber, she's just a two-timing flirt. You are better off without her," He added, and Camilla decided that was her limit as she stood back a little and accidently stood on Jerome's toe. She heard his intake of breath as it hurt in her ear and smirked at that.

"Amber is gone! History! I don't need that!" Mick told the two, causing Camilla's eyes to widen, oh no-no-no. This was bad, this was so bad. Before Camilla could say anything she felt an arm on her waste slowly pulling her towards the couch as Amber walked into the living room.

"Ohh love the look, Cam," she told the girl with an approving smile before she focused her attention on Mick who was still stood near the door "I'm waiting for an apology, Mick"

"You'll be waiting a long time then," Mick told her before leaving the room. Camilla went to open her mouth but was stopped by Jerome as he leaned forward (it seemed she had somehow found herself leaning against his chest when he guided her to the couch) and whispered,

"Close your mouth Rutter, you gonna catch a fly."

"Wait a minute!" Amber called after him, "I'm the mad one!" she turned to look at Camilla and Jerome, "he's the one who stood me up!" she told them before pausing and actually looking at the position they were in, "you know, I didn't think about you two dating but I see how that works. You better take care of her Jerome!" before she turned and took a seat on the couch opposite them, with both Jerome and Camilla looking at each other in horror at the idea of them dating. Camilla quickly sat up straight, unable to move across to the other end of the couch as Mara sat down there when she and Patricia entered the room.

"What's up with you two?" she asked, looking over Camilla and Jerome. Amber opened her mouth to tell them but when Camilla mouthed 'it's a secret' she stopped, a small knowing smile on her face.

Jerome however simply smiled at Patricia while this was going on saying, "Just happy to be alive!" which Camilla responded with a hit to his stomach as she rolled her eyes. The boy was something else sometimes.

Patricia copied Camilla's response to rolling her eyes as she asked, "Any sign of victor with our bags?" She asked the duo.

Camilla shook her head with a sigh, while Jerome sat up happily, "No it's great!" he told them all, "the perfect excuse not to do French homework!"

"We had French homework?" Camilla muttered to Mara who shot her a look. Mara was one of the few people, other than Jerome, who didn't like the fact the twins didn't really have to work for their grades. This was an example of that as she knew Camilla wouldn't even do the homework until lunch hour and still walk away with it being a B.

It seemed however just as Jerome was gloating that Victor knew about their assignments to come, as he walked into the room with all their bags in his hands. "Eh...Spoke too soon." He muttered, causing Camilla to smirk.

"Here we are!" Victor told them all as he dumped their bags onto the floor, "All checked!"

"Find anything?" Patricia asked, causing Camilla to frown slightly as she leaned forward and grabbed her and Jerome's bags, passing the boy his. The girl seems to speak as if she expected Victor to find something.

"Nothing that shouldn't be there, no." was all the man had to say before he left the room. Camilla's suspicions about Patricia maybe having something to do with the bag search were almost confirmed as she watched the girl search through her bag before starting a heated whispered conversation with Mara, who moved away from Camilla to see if whatever was once in Patricia's bag was still there. Camilla was hating all the secrets and sneaking around that was happening in the house currently, and she knew it would only get worse before it got better. Sighing she got to her feet, she had better get started on the stupid homework she had she guessed. And with that, she left the room.

She couldn't help but pause as she reached the landing however, she could see Victor in his office on the phone but what had caught her attention was the paperbasket that was now on fire. she glanced downstairs, as she couldn't help but feel whatever Patricia was looking for was being burnt currently by Victor.

"What are you doing out there?" she heard the familiar angry voice of Victor calling as he stepped out his office. He didn't like it when the children lurked, it meant they were up to no good.

"Nothing Victor, I thought I just heard someone call my name that's all," Camilla said with a small shrug, pushing some hair out of her face.

"What is that?" Victor asked, pointing to the ring on the girl's finger, Camilla could hear his voice falter a little.

"It's a ring, an old friend gave me it," Camilla told him truthfully. She wasn't lying. Sarah was a friend and she was old so technically...

"Sorry," Victor said turning around to head back to his office, "I thought..." he looked back at the girl who seemed curious now, "I gave a childhood friend of mine a similar ring, it just reminded me of her."

"Oh," was all Camilla could say as she looked down at the ring. There was a comfortable silence between the teen and the adult until Victor seemed to realise the reality of the situation.

"Now don't you have some homework to be doing, move along." With this, Camilla nodded and all but ran into her room. She knew not to push the man's limits.

The evening was an uneventful one which was surprising considering it was Anubis house that Camilla lived in, with the only damage control that needed to be done by the female twin was the fact that Amber now thought Jerome and Camilla were dating. Camilla had learned years ago that when it came to Amber you couldn't change her mind, but you could change the story a little to keep her from blabbing. So she pulled Amber aside and made up this huge lie about how she and Jerome were not official as they wanted to test the waters, and as not to make Alfie have to choose between them or make him feel like some third wheel they were keeping everything very secret. If she blabbed she might just ruin the whole thing for them. Camilla knew she shouldn't lie to her friend but she also knew this was the best excuse she had at the moment. Thankfully when she slid into her seat at breakfast Amber gave her a knowing wink, but no one spoke of Jerome or her dating so she knew the girl was keeping her 'secret', now all she had to do was inform Jerome, in Ambers mind they were as good as secretly dating. She was not looking forward to that conversation. As she sat at breakfast she mulled over this dilemma of hers, making no indicating to her brother or nine that she could hear their whispered conversation.

"So we're still sneaking out this lunchtime?" Fabian asked the American in a whisper, he had waited until she was the only one left to possibly overhear their conversation as she seemed too deep in thought to actually be paying attention to anything around her.

"You're getting really good at this sneaking around stuff" was the reply he got in response, and if Camilla wasn't pretending she wasn't listening in she knew she would have laughed at that comment. Nina picked up her bag as she and Fabian got to their feet,

"Learned from the best" was Fabien's attempt at flirting. Pausing to look back at his sister before he and Nina left.

"Whisper, whisper, whisper," Patricia said as she walked out of the kitchen, "very cozy" Fabian shot her a look, before moving to leave the room with Nina. "Since when did you become her friend instead of mine, Fabien?" Patricia asked, not bothering to acknowledge Camilla who seemed to be miles away.

"Since you became such a Bitch Patricia" was all he could reply. He waited for some sort of reaction from Camilla at this phrase but none came. He couldn't help but glance at the girl deep in thought. "Cam," he called out, causing her to fake-startle a little, she had to keep up the pretense she was deep in thought, before looking over at him.

"Yeah, Fabby?" she asked softly.

"You alright?" he couldn't help but ask. There was nothing as worrisome to him as his sister being quiet.

Camilla shot him a smile, glad he was concerned about her even if he didn't need to be, "all's good. Just thinking a little."

"Anything you need to talk about. Do we need to arrange twin time?"

Camilla looked from Fabien to Nina, she didn't want to take away time from her favourite almost-couple, and she shook her head, "it's nothing I can't handle, don't worry." She told him shooting him a reassuring smile. Thankfully Fabien knew when to push his luck with his twin so simply nodded his head before turning to leave.

"He can be both of our friends, much like Camilla is," Nina told Patricia, who glared at the girl.

"Not likely." Was all she said back as she turned her back on Nina who shrugged and followed after Fabien. Trudy came from the kitchen and started to wipe down the table, Camilla picking up her large tea mug so she could but not moving from her seat. "Hey, Trudy!" Patricia started watching the woman.

"Before you ask, Alfie's had the last of the hash browns." Trudy told the girl, "and Camilla here has claimed the last cup of tea in the pot." She finished putting a hand on Camilla's shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze causing Camilla to smile up at her appreciatively. "But I can make you a Trudy, pancake surprise if you like?"

"No..." Patricia said, "I've been meaning to ask. Was it Joy's parents who came and cleared out her half of our room last week?" Camilla raised her eyebrows at this, it could be an interesting answer.

"it was a man." Trudy said after a moment's thought, "I'm not sure if it was her father. I've never seen her parents. "

"And when were you told she was leaving?"

"The same morning she left."

"Didn't you think that was weird?" Patricia asked, her face looking confused.

"Well, Joy always was a walking soap opera," Trudy said jokingly, and Camilla couldn't help but hum in agreement with that comment. As much as she loved her friend that much was true. "I thought it was a bit sudden; I'm not sure about weird." Camilla could almost guess the next question that was about to leave Patricia's lips. Something about Nina.

"And what about Nina coming to replace her on the same day!" she demanded of Trudy. "Now that was weird right?"

"Not really." Trudy told Patricia, "Nina was always meant to start at the beginning of term" Camilla couldn't help the look that slipped onto her face, the 'why isnt that interesting news' look, "but she is on a scholarship and there was a bureaucratic mix-up which meant her money was delayed, that's all." With that, Trudy picked up the empty plates and moved from the room. Patricia looked down at Camilla who was looking at her expectantly.

"What do you want?"

"You owe Nina an apology for the way you have been acting." Was all Camilla said simply, as she got to her feet with her mug in her hand, "you have to admit now, Nina didn't deserve any of what you have done to her." and with that, she left her friend to her own thoughts.

Camilla knew she had been quiet all day, but a small smile crept onto her face as she settled herself in her history class taking her seat next to Amber (the girl had all but insisted that the female twin was her new buddie in classes now that Mara was Patricia's new buddie and Nina seemed to sit next to Fabian), there was something about the attractive teacher that made her happy and she knew she wasn't alone as most of the girls all but skipped into the room with smiles on their faces. Mr. Winkler waited until the bell ran before he started talking to the class at large, "so have you guys given any more thought to your Ancient History projects, yet?" Camilla looked down at her open textbook, she had not thought about the project at all. With the whole Alfie Amber thing going on, whatever Fabian and Nina were hunting for in the house, the whole Joy going missing and her pretending not to notice but secretly helping Patricia and now the fact she and Jerome were secretly 'dating' according to Amber, she had been a little busy to give the project much thought. She knew he would be looking around the class and her guess was correct when he called out, "Mick?"

Camilla like most of the rest of the class turned to look towards the boy, "Yeah, history of the Roman gladiatorial games." Camilla raised her eyebrows, it said something when Mick had done some thinking about the work and she hadn't, though she had a few ideas off the top of her head.

"Excellent."

"With a practical demonstration of me, as a gladiator, humiliating and destroying Alfie in a very public arena!"

Camilla let out a loud groan as she heard this, ignoring the looks she got her way. She mentally added to her list of worries; Stop Alfie getting killed by Mick because of Jerome's meddling. "Right." Mr. Winkler said turning his attention to Camilla who had let out the groan, trying to get any attention away from Mick and Alfie. "Camilla, what are you thinking?"

Camilla looked up at him and shrugged, "I was thinking something with the Greek Gods and Goddesses,"

"Yes!" Amber added flipping her hair, "we could dress as the goddesses of love and brains."

"You mean Aphrodite and Athena?" Camilla asked her to receive a nod before both girls turned to look at Mr. Winkler who smiled at them encouragingly.

"That sound like it could be a lot of fun." He then turned and glanced at the two students in front of him, "Fabian, we know what your sister is up too, what are your thoughts on your project?"

"Yeah." Fabian said after pausing to turn and shoot Camilla a look, as much as she hated to be compared to him he hated to be compared to her, "Me and Nina thought we might do something on Egyptian mythology."

"Yeah, especially with Anubis house being named after an Egyptian god." It took everything in Camilla not to roll her eyes at the smartness of her brother's answer. She chose something because she had read the Percy Jackson books, he chose something for a real reason.

"Nice one, Nice one." Was all Mr Winkler could say, "You know, I'm a particular fan of Egyptian mythology. All that interest in life after death and living forever" Camilla couldn't help but make a face at this. She didn't think she could cope well with forever. She had never understood why people would want to live for so long. She was as happy with her mundane everyday life.

"Ugh! Who'd want to live forever?" Amber chimed in, pulling a matching face to Camilla next to her, "imagine how wrinkled you'd get?!" this caused a laugh from Jerome and Alfie behind the two girls but a loud scoff from Mick. Mr. Winkler ignored this and started teaching but from the corner of her eye Camilla saw Amber turn to Mick, she was guessing to give him an annoyed glance. "What's wrong with you?" she heard Amber whisper and glanced to her left to see the girl leaning towards Mick.

"What do you think is wrong with me?" he replied looking from Amber to Camilla who was not be subtle about listening in.

"I have absolutely no idea."

"You two!" Mr Winkler called out after writing down the projects already suggested on the whiteboard, "Quiet!" before he could say anything else the bell rang, "okay, we will continue this after lunch!"

With that, the familiar scraping of chairs was heard all around and as Alfie called out, "Hey Amber," he paused before saying, "can i.... carry your books."

Amber shot him a look, "Thanks, Alfie. I think I can manage," she told him showing him the one book she had. "You coming Cam?" she turned to her friend who looked from her to Jerome.

"I'll catch up with you, Amber," Camilla smiled, "I need to talk to Jerome about something first." Amber smiled and shot her friend a knowing look before strutting from the classroom leaving Camilla alone with the two boys.

"Alfie, what kind of line was that?" Jerome asked as he watched Camilla pack up her bag trying to figure out what she needed to tell him. "I'm surprised you didn't do the whole red rose thing again." Camilla watched as Alfie moved off and out the room and Jerome turned to face her, "We need to talk."

"In private if we could." She told him causing him to nod once, before offering her his arm. Camilla instantly took it and allowed him to lead her from the room. "I'm going to say this once and I am so sorry for this happening though I blame you." She told him the moment they were in the hallway, causing him to glance at her with his eyebrows raised. A look that simply read as 'explain please' on his face. Camilla took a deep breath before saying, "Amber things we are dating, and I have managed to convince her it's secret as we don't want to make Alfie feel bad."

"Hold on she thinks you and me" Jerome started and Camilla nodded her head, "Why didn't you tell her we weren't?"

"We are discussing the same amber here? The one who once her mind was set on something doesn't sway from it?" She saw Jerome connect the dots and let out a sigh.

"So what do we do about it?" he asked.

"Nothing." Camilla stated, "She knows it's on the down-low and secret because she thinks we don't want to hurt Alfie." She paused before squeezing his arm, "I just felt I had caught you up in a lie you may as well know about it so we both know the whole story."

"Thanks, Rutter," Jerome smiled at her, and she smiled back as they continued down the corridor arm in arm. 

Surprisingly Jerome had reacted well to the whole secret 'dating' news, and when she had been dragged out to watch the boys football game during their free period by Amber she couldn't help but shoot him a glance from under the tree the two girls were sitting under as he made his way towards them. The tree was far enough away they wouldn't get hit by the ball if it went flying, but close enough Amber could sigh as she watched Mick. "Lady's." Jerome told them as a way of greeting, and Amber instantly shot a smirk Camilla's way as he kept talking "Amber seeing as you know about..." there was a pause as Camilla watched him trying to say them dating but it didn't come out, it seemed the idea wasn't as appealing as either could outwardly appear it was, "I was hoping I could borrow Camilla from you, I mean" he decided was a better tactic.

Amber got to her feet and brushed down her skirt, "Take my seat, Jerome" she told him, "I know you two don't get a lot of _alone time_." it was a blessing that she never turned around as she grabbed her bag and sauntered off to sit next to Mara by the goals. Both Camilla and Jerome shuddered a little at the way she suggestively said 'Alone time' Jerome turned to Camilla, dumping his bag where Ambers once was as he settled himself next to the girl so both of them were leaning with their backs against the tree, their eyes settled on the game. "Is she always like..."

"All the time." was all Camilla could say instantly causing the boy to laugh. "You not playing?" she asked after a moment's silence.

"Na, I'll leave the sports to Alfie and Mick." He told her and she nodded her head. She knew there was a reason he had sought her out to sit next to and decided to wait until he was ready to tell her.

3 goals went in, Camilla couldn't tell you to what team or who was winning, but she knew it had been a while before Jerome finally spoke. "So, I have been thinking about what you told me at lunch."

She glanced up at him, "you mean us dating in Amber's eyes?" she asked and he nodded.

"I think we could over time go from secret dating to fake dating in general." Camilla raised her eyebrows in shock, trying to follow his train of thought. "it might help Alfie see you as someone who could be dated than simply his friend." She frowned. She understood what he said, but she didn't want to fake date, anyone.

"I'd rather not, honestly." She told him with a small sympathetic smile, "I can secretly date you in Ambers mind, but to fake date would mean a whole level of being together that I don't think either of us could handle."

She watched as Jerome smiled and shake his head as he laughed looking down at her, "you know, I hadn't actually realised how much time together actual fake dating would entail." He nudged her with his elbow, "I just... I saw how you were affected and you are my friend and I..."

"Thank you." Was all Camilla could say to him, "but as I said, I know Alfie would never see me that way. I just wasn't prepared for the kiss that's all." With that, a comfortable silence fell between the two as they turned to watch Mick push Alfie over and Amber ran onto the field. Camilla turned to Jerome as she clambered to her own feet. "this whole, Mick, Amber, Alfie thing is your doing. Can you please, oh secret boyfriend of mine, help me put it to some kind of end as Amber is going to do my head in." Jerome shot her a look as she held her hand out to help him up to his own feet, "the least you could do is come see if our friend is alright."

Jerome took Camilla's hand up, making sure to comment, "he's going to have Amber doting on him all day, I'm sure he is fine." This caused Camilla to shoot him an annoyed look, but he could see the pain in her eyes at the thought of it. Before she turned and hurried over to her friend who was screaming in pain. 

**\-------------------------------------------------------**

**Tell me your thoughts and all those lovely things in the comment bit! the more you comment and fav the quicker I'll write!**

**Love,**

**Sarah xxxx**


	9. [09] - House of Keys

Camilla's eyes never left the scene of Alfie on the couch his ankle bandaged with Amber doting on him as Jerome had predicted. Fabian had all but dragged her to breakfast the next morning telling her she had already skipped one breakfast this term and Trudy was going to worry if she missed another one. So she was made to endure an Anubis breakfast but thankfully before she started annoying Fabian with mindless chat a distraction appeared in the forms of Jerome, who was supporting a limping Alfie, and Amber who was hovering behind them holding her school things. The moment Jerome had helped Alfie onto the couch Amber had pushed him aside to assume her nursing duties and Jerome had wandered over to the dining table were the twins where, plonking himself on the chair opposite Camilla where he normally sat but blocking her view to the couch, which - from the nod he gave Fabien - Camilla knew he had done purposefully rather than simply leaving. Which is where they were now, with Camilla emotionlessly watching Amber tend to Alfie who clearly wasn't as hurt has he was playing it off.

"Are you sure you don't want another sugar in your tea Alfie?" Amber's sweet voice broke the silence of the living/dining room.

"Yes please,"

"What about some toast?"

"Toast would be nice." With that Amber nodded and moved to head to the kitchen as Alfie sat up a bit, "Oh Amber," as she turned Alfie added, "With peanut butter?"

"Okay."

"Oh and Amber? A little bit on honey, honey" The three at the table knew this was Alfie's flirting technique and as Fabian and Jerome suppressed laughter Camilla shuddered a little as she tried to fight the jealousy within her. She knew it was stupid it wasn't like she was dating Alfie so why was she feeling jealous. Both boys saw this shudder and looked confused, thought it was Jerome who reacted (almost as if it was second nature) as he pulled off his school jumper and flung it at Camilla over the table for her. As Fabian looked at them clearly more confused than ever both Jerome and Camilla saw the knowing smile on Ambers face causing Camilla to shoot a look at Jerome who innocently smiled before turning his attention to Fabien who was talking. Camilla listened in as she pulled on the jumper, smiling triumphantly. Now she had at least one jumper from all the boys, for some reason they were always a lot more comfortable than hers and they smelt good so she had a small stash she nicked and the boys only got them back when they left for holidays.

"So, Mick and Amber are definitely finished then?" Fabien asked the two at the table. Camilla had become somewhat of an ear for Amber along with Nina and Jerome knew everything with Alfie's life so out of the rest of the house these two probably knew what was going on. Though Fabian decided not to comment on the jumper thing just yet, perhaps Jerome and Camilla had decided to grow up and stop their teasing of each other, but that was hopeful thinking.

"Well, it looks like it," Jerome answered as he picked up his and Camilla's bowls, knowing full well he wouldn't see his jumper back till he left to go home at the end of term, but the girl snuggled up in it with a triumphant look as if she had managed to collect all the Pokémon in the world, was a sight worth it. Or so he told himself.

"I can't believe she went on a date with Alfie," Fabian said, and all three knew the subtext behind what he said. 'When Camilla's right in front of him'. "I mean what's next? You two living in peaceful harmony?"

This caused Camilla to laugh a little and shake her head, "I think we will always love to hate each other me and J" Jerome nodded in his head in agreement with the girl as he got up and wandered into the kitchen to clean their bowls.

As one boy left the room Mick entered, and Camilla sat up straighter as she was sure some drama was about to happen. "I hope you're pleased with yourself." Amber spoke the moment she saw Mick in the dining area, "Alfie's in a lot of pain this morning because of you."

Mick picked up the fruit bowl just as Fabian reached for his usual morning Apple rolling his eyes at Amber, "Oh please." With that, he turned and almost ran into Nina as he left the room.

"You're in a hurry," Camilla commented to the American who smiled good-naturedly as she placed a book in front of Fabian. Curiosity getting the better of her Camilla shuffled forward to see what they were up too.

"Can I see your phone to look at the symbols, from the painting?" Nina asked quietly.

Fabian pulled out his phone and handed Nina the phone so she could try to line up the images, to figure out what the symbols meant. Camilla and Fabian normally would have helped but their twin instants kicked in and both of them glanced over at Alfie just as he completely sat up, putting weight onto his 'sprained' ankle. Jerome had wandered over and the two seemed to be talking about something Jerome taking whatever it was less serious than Alfie.

"How's that ankle, Alfie?" Fabian asked instantly a frown on his face.

"Oh it's really bad," the boy replied falling back against the pillows clutching the ankle, getting a chuckle from Jerome.

Thankfully for Alfie, both Rutter-twins were distracted as Nina exclaimed: "I thought so!" With a grin, she turned to the twins, "Look. Okay, this symbol here, that means terrace hill or stairs. And this one means "buried" or "underneath", and this one is the number 8" Camilla scrunched her eyebrows together as she tried to follow her friend, "so what if the treasure is buried underneath the 8th stair?"

This caused Camilla to scoff and both of them turned to look at her. She shrugged, "that's too easy, it will probably be another clue."

"Do you think?" Fabian asked turning to Nina, Camilla had been in a negative mood all morning for obvious reasons so he just assumed that was why she was being as a grump.

"I don't know," Nina answered before she started talking about Indiana Jones movies and Camilla rolled her eyes, those two were now in their little bubble of their own. It was clear they were going to look no matter what so why bother bursting that bubble.

Instead of sitting and listening on Camilla got to her feet, "I'm headed into school" she told the two, kissing her brothers cheek before moving from the room not wanting to see any more of Alfie and Amber if she could help it.

Camilla rushed into her bedroom seeing Patricia was already in there going through study notes or something, she didn't know and she didn't bother to ask. Pulling Jerome's jumper off Camilla shrugged on her Blazer just as Patricia's phone starting ringing. Camilla couldn't help but glance over her shoulder at her friend as she answered, "Hello?" whoever was on the other end, Patricia was glad to hear them and she indicated to Camilla to come over as she put her phone on speaker so both girls could hear.

"I have some good news for you," A male voice came from the phone and Camilla glanced at Patricia in confusion, what had her friend been up too? "I managed to speak with Joy's parent's yesterday evening and they confirm that Joy is safe and well and living at home"

"Oh! That's great news! Thank you!" Patricia all but squealed down the phone grabbing Camilla's hand as they both grinned. Their friend was safe. "So, why hasn't she been in touch?"

"I'm afraid you'd have to ask her that question" this caused alarm bells to ring in Camilla's mind and it seemed Patricia wasn't so easily persuaded either.

"Well, I would if I could get hold of her. Can you give me her home number?" Camilla couldn't help but admire her friends pluck as she asked this.

"Well I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to do that, but I'm sure you will be in touch, now she knows how worried you've been."

"Yeah..." Patricia answered a little defeated, "thank you"

"You're welcome. Bye Patricia." And with that whoever they were listening too hung up.

"Okay, you have sooo much you need to catch me up on, Trish!" Camilla demanded the moment the phone call was cut out, causing the girl to roll her eyes at Camilla.

"Okay, but on the walk to school." Was all she said, as she grabbed her bag and her friend's hand and dragged her from the room.

Camilla sometimes couldn't help but wonder how Patricia's brain worked, on the walk to the school her friend had told her about going to the police and it seems the officer was the one who had phoned her this morning. When they got to their lockers the two girls broke off, Patricia wanting to get some notes from Mara and Camilla slipped into the bathroom to compute everything she had just been told. As she slipped out the bathroom and turned to make her way towards the lockers she paused a little, seeing her Brother approaching Jerome. Without thinking she backed up against the wall and listened in, knowing neither boy could see her, but she could easily hear them.

"Hey Jerome, why are you spreading rumours about Alfie and Amber going on a date?" Fabian asked, causing Camilla to pull a face a little, it seemed her brother was onto Jerome.

"I'm not spreading rumours."

"Yes, you are." Fabien retorted, "Alfie and Amber are not an item and you know that."

"Aren't they?" Jerome genuinely sounded shocked, if it wasn't for the fact that she had been living with him for so long and she knew the truth Camilla might have believed him, "Have I got it wrong then?" there was a pause in which Fabian nodded, "Ahh, well sometimes you have to give fate a helping hand." And with that Jerome tried to move away but Fabien stepped into his way.

"You have to tell Mick the truth."

"I don't have to do anything." Jerome moved past Fabian who looked deep in concentration until he blurted out.

"What about Camilla?"

Jerome froze, and turned to look at Fabian, "What about her?"

"Have you thought about how this is hurting her? I know you know about her feelings, everyone but Alfie seems to know about them." Fabian explained, "You spreading all this is just digging a knife into that wound,"

"What wound?" Jerome asked, and Camilla closed her eyes as she knew what her brother was going to say next. The reason she had told him as her reasoning for never telling Alfie her feelings.

"Our Cammy believes that she will never be good enough for him, that she will always be the best friend never the girlfriend. This rumour of yours just confirms that more to her." and with that Fabien left a shell shocked Jerome and unknown to him a sister who was trying to fight back tears.

Thankfully Camilla didn't need to talk to anyone in the house during the day, though from the annoyed look on Jerome's face during class she could only guess her brother had made him tell Mick about his rumours. As the bell rang for study hall Camilla decided against going, she barely showed up to them anyway and it's not like her folks would notice let along tell her off for missing the period, instead she decided to take the long walk back to the house, and from the looks of things she wasn't alone in her thinking. A little way ahead of her she saw Mick, clearly trying to figure out a plan of action of some kind. "Hey, Mickey, wait up!" Camilla called out and ran to catch up as the boy turned to look at her.

"Oh hi Cammy" he smiled at her.

"Skipping Study Hall too?" She asked trying to make conversation with the boy, maybe he would let slip what was bothering him. Maybe perhaps she could help someone out instead of dealing with more secrets and confusing feelings.

"Yeah, I've been told something and I now need to talk to Amber"

"Don't tell me, this has something to do with the whole Alfie thing that's happened?" Camilla said with a sigh, trying to make it pass as if she had no clue what was going on.

"You won't believe it but Jerome has been manipulating the whole thing"

"Jerome, manipulating? I'm shocked" she replied in a deadpan voice causing Mick to laugh, "You're off to apologise, right?"

Mick nodded and sighed running a hand through his hair "I don't know how though, it's Amber we are talking about here."

"True, but she wants to be with you so... give her something only you can give and be honest with her. She'll understand."

"You think?" Mick couldn't help but ask.

Causing Camilla to roll her eyes dramatically at him "I'm practically her new BFF. I know way too much about your guys' relationship as it is. Trust me it will work!"

This caused Mick to laugh and nudge the small girl who joined in his laughter. Happy that she had helped someone and the whole Alfie/Amber thing was over so maybe things could go back to normal for once around the school.

Nina had called a meeting with the twins and she waiting until Camilla had settled at the dining room table, in one of Alfie's oversized hoodies, a cup of tea in hand (the boy not realising she had nicked it until she wandered in moments ago, but he didn't complain. For some reason he liked seeing his friend in his jumper and instead decided to wrestle Jerome instead). Once Camilla was settled Nina started talking, "So, are we still on for tonight? I brought my bike tools in"

"What for?" Fabian asked,

"Prying up floorboards what else?"

This caused Camilla to scoff, and both her brother and her friend to look her way, "I guarantee you'll find another clue, it's been way too easy"

"Well if we do, go us we've got somewhere with this whole thing" was all Fabian said before he turned back to Nina, though whatever he was going to say was interrupted by a shout from Patricia across the room.

"Yes!" she cried causing all heads to turn her way, "I've had an email from joy!" this piqued Camilla's interest and she rushed over to her friend to read what she had been sent over her shoulder.

"That's great!" Fabian said, he too joining his sister along with the other house members to read the email.

"What does she say?" Jerome asked as he and Alfie made room for Patricia and Camilla on the couch.

" _Hi, Patricia!"_ Alfie started in a girly tone causing Patricia to shoot him a look.

"Hang on, I'll read it." She told them all, turning her attention back to her laptop, "Hi Patricia,"

"That settles it, I'm psychic" Alfie exclaimed, causing Jerome and Camilla to laugh at him.

"Sorry I haven't been in touch." Patricia continued, "It's been hectic since I left. Anyway, just wanted to let you know that I'm fine. I know it probably seemed a bit off of me disappearing like that, but Dad's business went under and he needed to get me out there ASAP. I was a bit shocked myself. Hope your all okay and not missing me too much. Love Joy"

"Where is the smiley at the end?" Camilla asked as she peered at the laptop screen, hearing Jerome groan she and Patricia turned to him and said,

"Joy always puts a smiley face" Causing the boy to raise his eyebrows in surprise, but more at the synchronisation than the topic of conversation.

"And there's no text speak, it's all written out like properly" Patricia added looking at Camilla, knowing she was the only one who believed her when it came to Joy stuff.

"Joy learned how to spell at last, hurray!" Jerome exclaimed as he got to his feet missing Camilla as she tried to hit him.

"And it's from a new email address!" Patricia commented, turning to look up at Mara, with Camilla being the only one who hadn't moved from the couch.

"Sometimes I use text speak in emails and sometimes I don't." Mara tried to explain, though Camilla could tell she was only saying it to help Patricia not because she believed something to be up, "

"And a new email address makes sense if she's moved house" Fabian added, getting a nod from the others.

From next to her Patricia sighed and closed the laptop, "Yeah, you're right" Camilla took her friend's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze, she was as suspicious as Patricia but knew not to voice those thoughts in front of her brother. Patricia shot Camilla a smile, knowing she at least had her on her side and together they got to their feet and wandered over to the table. "Sorry I bet I've been driving you all crazy"

This caused a ring of 'no's' and one 'yes' from Alfie causing Camilla to laugh before she indicated to Nina and Patricia nodded getting the hint, "Especially you Nina."

"Nothing a few years of counselling won't fix" Nina joked with a slight shrug.

"I guess I might have taken things a little too far"

"That's an understatement" Camilla muttered, only Fabian hearing her however and shooting her a smile as Nina smiled at the girl.

"It's really okay, Patricia. You were just worried about your friend. I'm just glad she's safe" Camilla looked at Nina in awe, she was taking this a lot better than Camilla ever would. Yet another reason this girl was perfect for her brother, they could get together and save the world and make Goodie-too-shoes babies.

Thankfully before things got too mushy Trudy called from the kitchen, "Can somebody help me take this food to the table please?"

"Coming!" Patricia called and ran through to the kitchen.

"Wow! I think that might have been Patricia's attempt at an apology" Fabian whispered to Nina causing Camilla to roll her eyes good-naturedly.

"I think you might be right" Nina whispered back, grinning at Camilla's reaction to their whispers.

As Camilla grabbed a roll from Patricia Amber and Mick walked into the room hand in hand, "Hey guys guess what, Mick and I have made up!" Amber announced happily, Mick meeting Camilla's eye and sending her a small nod to say 'thank you'.

From either side of her Fabian and Alfie had two very different reactions, Fabian smiling at the couple and saying "that's great guys" and Alfie all but face-planting his food.

"And we're having a party to celebrate, tomorrow night you're all invited." Amber continued, causing Camilla to sit up, it had been a while since they had had a party in the house, not that is ever got 'wild' with Victor being around. However, it was always nice to dress up a little and chat with their friends from other houses.

From next to her Alfie sarcastically drawled "Great." Causing Camilla to shoot him a concerned glance something he made a big deal of ignoring.

The rest of the evening was a quiet one, with Camilla managing to get out of outfit madness with Amber by helping Patricia with the washing up, where the two of them once again went over everything that had happened with Joy trying to solve the puzzle. In fact, Camilla's evening went so by so fast it was midnight before she knew it and she suddenly found herself being dragged out of bed by her American roommate so they could see what was under the stairs. Camilla decided to play lookout, as Nina crept downstairs, her eyes flitting from Victor's office where the man had fallen asleep, to her friend and brother on the staircase. With ease it seemed the two managed to loosen the 8th floorboard and pulled it away, Camilla couldn't see what was there, but from the smiles on her friend and brothers face they found something, but Camilla kept crouched as she watched the man in the office. There was another round of coughs from the man in the office and Camilla indicated for the two to hurry the hell up as there was no way of knowing how much time they had. It seemed the two got the hint as Nina packed up her tools and Fabian ran back to his rooms, however, Nina dropped her toolbox causing a metallic sound which of course woke Victor. "Who's there?" the man shouted as Camilla crept her way downstairs, Nina trying to find somewhere to hide. Both girls backed up against the stairs hoping Victor wouldn't look over the side. Nina reaching out for Camilla's hand as she both held their breath. Thankfully before either of them could get caught, Victor slid on the loose floorboard and from the sounds of things twisted his ankle, turning and hobbling back up the stairs. Once his office door shut both girls let out the breath they had been holding and looked at one another that had been close. As silently and swiftly as they could they scampered up the stairs. Camilla pausing as she got to the top of the stairs, it seemed Victor's exclaim had awoken Trudy and the two were in his office.

"There is a spare one somewhere," she heard Victor tell the women and watched as he grabbed his keys and hobbled to the box where he kept the spare ones, "Do you have the spare attic key as well?" Camilla frowned, she was sure her brother had put that back by now, he should have done anyway.

"Of course not," Trudy replied.

"Well somebody has," Victor said in a thoughtful way which caused Camilla to bite her lip nervously, he was going to be on the hunt for that now she was sure of it. Before she was caught out of bed, Camilla quietly slipped back into the corridor where the bedrooms where Nina had already gone. Making a mental note to ask her brother about what happened to the Attic key. 

**\-------------------------------------------------------**

**Tell me your thoughts and all those lovely things in the comment bit! the more you comment and fav the quicker I'll write!**

**Love,**

**Sarah xxxx**


	10. [10] - House of Discovery

Camilla wasn't fully awake (like most mornings) as Nina told her all about the key, in fact, she only seemed to wake up halfway through breakfast as Trudy asked if anyone wanted more eggs and Patricia laughed loudly eagerly wanting to tell Trudy about the gossip from the night before. "Did you hear about Victor? He fell down the stairs last night and broke his leg!" As Alfie and Jerome laughed Camilla shot a small knowing smile to Nina who returned it. They knew why he fell and where somewhat relieved he did or they would be in so much trouble that morning.

"Don't exaggerate Patricia" Trudy kindly said,

" _Eggz_ -aggerate, nice one Trudes!" Alfie spoke up.

"Terrible Yoke Alfie" Jerome added causing another round of laughs from the kids at the table.

"It's a sprained ankle that's all," Trudy informed them all, just as Victor quietly entered the room declaring.

"A very painful sprained ankle," Victor's presence caused them all to quieten down and look at their plates.

"Victor, how do you do that? And with a limp too" Trudy asked a little flustered but it was clear the man was not listening as he limped further into the room.

"Someone sabotaged that floorboard on purpose," he told the room, causing both Rutter twins and Nina to look down at their food as if it was the most fascinating thing on the planet.

"Oh no." Trudy said in disagreement, "that floorboards been like that for ages. I remember telling you about it last year" with that she exited through to the kitchen.

"Yeah, that's right" Fabian butted in, and Camilla bit her lip hoping her brother wouldn't put his foot in his mouth and give the game away, "I've tripped over it myself a few times"

This caused a round of murmurs and agreements within the house as everyone pipped in to say if they had or had not tripped over the floorboard.

"Someone is up to something," Victor told them, and Camilla dramatically rolled her eyes causing Jerome to snigger. Everyone was up to something in the house, just not to the extreme that Victor seemed to be suggesting, "and I intend to find out what it is, and who" Camilla could feel Victor's eyes on her, probably because she rolled her eyes at his proclamation and she turned and smiled sweetly up at him. Victor observed the girl before turning and walking out of the room.

"Well, what a dramatic breakfast" Camilla said aloud breaking the silence and causing everyone to laugh once again.

Fabian, Nina, and Camilla waited until they got into school before they discussed what had happened the night before (and everything at breakfast). Both twins being paranoid about who could be listening in for Victor and hoping the bustle of the corridors were enough of a noise so no one could overhear them.

"Victor is onto us," Fabian said as the trio walked to class, the twins flanking Nina "and I don't think we should go up to the attic again for a while."

"We have to!" Nina told him, "that key opens something and I want to know what it is."

"You know for someone so sweet and polite you're quite the risk-taker" Camilla couldn't help but feel she was intruding on a 'Fabina' moment and decided to fall back a little, enough so she could hear but enough to give the couple their own space.

"Only when it's worth the risk"

"Victor knows the Attic key is missing," Camilla commented from behind them causing the two to look round at her with strange looks, "I heard him talking to Trudy last night" she expanded with a shrug.

"So we don't have much time to use the key" was all Nina could say before the trio wandered into class.

The only good thing about school that day was it went quickly, and before they knew it all members of Anubis house were back and getting ready for the big party to celebrate Mick and Amber getting back together - aka the Mickber party. Mara and decided to join Patricia in getting ready and Nina had gotten dressed quickly and scarpered saying something about research, so Camilla headed to Ambers room, her outfit in her hands. Quietly she knocked and a muffled 'come in' was heard so she pushed open the door. Amber was at her vanity not looking happy at all. Camilla sighed and walked into the room.

"What's happened?" she asked her friend, who turned to see who was entering.

"I overheard Mara and Patricia talking in the bathroom today," Amber started, and Camilla nodded her head as she sat down on Ambers bed, "And they were talking about me and Mick, you know, getting back together."

"Well it is the big news of the week, Amber, the whole schools talking about it" Camilla replied kindly causing the girl to give her a weak smile.

"Yes for most, but Mara... she said some things about Mick and I and... and..."

Camilla could see her friend was fighting back tears and instantly got up and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry Amber, whatever Mara said, she said it because she is clearly jealous of what you and Mick have," Camilla whispered to her friend who nodded into her shoulder. Pulling back a little Camilla looked over Amber and smiled at her, wiping away the tears that had fallen down the golden goddess's face, "Now I am here propose a distraction and the real reason I came here," this caused Amber to look at her confused, "I have an outfit but I need the master of hair and make-up to help me get ready for this party. I'm so lost" this caused Amber to let out a giggle and nod her head. Camilla knew Amber loved a project and Camilla knew Amber could make her look great so it was a win-win.

"Sit down, let's see what we can do to make you beautiful Cam," Amber told her friend who more than happily settled herself down on Amber's vanity chair.

Amber worked her magic, adding subtle makeup to enhance Camilla's cheekbones and make her eyes pop adding a simple gloss to the girl's lips knowing she didn't want to go too extreme and was almost finished Camilla's hair when the girl had an idea which would help all the girls problems, she went to turn in the chair but Amber yanked her back causing Camilla to wince, "Stop fussing," she told the female twin, glaring at her in the mirror causing Camilla to retort by pulling a face, "I am braiding your hair." Amber told her and Camilla let out a sigh and allowed Amber to keep braiding her hair into the milkmaid style.

"I have an idea, something that might fix all the problems that the girls are having," Camilla told the beautiful blonde.

"Well?" Amber asked, looking at Camilla in the mirror as she worked.

"You and Patricia switch rooms. It gets Patricia and Nina away from one another and you and Mara away from one another two. Problem solved." Camilla told her simply, causing Amber to raise her eyebrows in surprise. Camilla could tell she was considering it, "it's something to think about, you don't have too of course."

"Of course." Amber copied before finished the braid and smiling at Camilla in the mirror. "You look beautiful, which makes sense because you came to me." This caused Camilla to laugh and look at herself and the girl behind her in the mirror, they both looked beautiful.

"Now to get dressed. We have a party to go too"

"Yes!" Amber squeal and all but pulled Camilla away to get dressed.

The party was in full swing when the two girls arrived, Amber squeezing Camilla's hand as a way of thanks for their talk before running over to Mick and engulfing him in a hug. Camilla looked over the scene with a smile on her face, edging her way around the crowd and heading towards the snacks and drinks table where she saw Jerome and Alfie (Alfie in a Dracula costume something she just knew not to ask about, as she would probably regret asking the moment she would get an answer). Before she could reach the two Fabian grabbed her and dragged her towards the kitchen, "Camilla, just who I have been looking for!"

"You know when you say that, it scares me!" Camilla told her brother causing him to roll his eyes at her good-naturedly.

"I was going to ask where you had disappeared too." Fabian asked, "Nina said you weren't in your room when she was getting ready."

Camilla let out a sigh and turned to look towards Amber and Mick, who was dancing happily in the middle of the room, "I was with Amber. She overheard Mara and Patricia saying some..."

"Patricia like things?" Fabian offered causing Camilla to laugh and nod.

"Yeah, Patricia like things, in the bathroom at school. I thought letting her play doll," She gestured to herself and her full made-up look, which was something she didn't normally sport, though from the looks she was getting from the boy from the other houses she knew Amber had done an amazing job "and offering her an ear she knew would be on her side hoping it would help her, and it did."

"You know, you are better at the girl friendship thing than you give yourself credit for." Fabian told his sister, causing her to give him a confused glance, "you always said to me you stick with boys as they come with less drama... but here you are befriending Amber and Nina, helping them both, going out your way to make them happier. I'm proud of you Cam," as he finished talking Camilla smiled slightly, she knew Amber wouldn't be half as happy as she was if she hadn't gotten what she had heard of her chest. Perhaps she was better than she thought at this girl friendship thing.

"Talking of Nina... where is your future wife? I don't see her about" Camilla asked casually, taking Fabian's drink from him and taking a sip just as he turned bright red and started stuttering. Thankfully he was saved by Nina who came rushed towards them with a grin on her face.

"Look what I've got" she whispered, showing them the attack key as well as the one she had found under the staircase the night before.

"You are not serious! -" Camilla started, looking at her friend.

"- You are thinking about going up there now?" Fabian finished for his twin sister, causing Nina to blink once as she computed the twin sentence though her smile didn't falter, as she nodded to them.

Camilla rolled her eyes at her friend, "Of course you are."

"I thought we needed to choose our moments more carefully," Fabian asked Nina.

"And this is it!" Nina retorted, "Victor won't be prowling; he'll be avoiding the party so this our moment. Let's go." Camilla couldn't help but nod her head in agreement to what Nina was saying. With this many kids in the house, Victor would not leave his office at all until he had too so this was probably the safest time for anyone to go snooping in the house. "Unless Alfie's Dracula costumes all the frighten you can handle," Nina added, causing Camilla to look away smirking as she totally knew Nina was flirting with Fabian. However, as she turned she made eye contact with Alfie who smiled her way in his ridiculous Dracula teeth causing her to burst out into a fit of laughter.

A tear falling down her face due to the laughter Camilla turned back to her brother and friend. "You two go," Camilla said through her laughter, "I'll cover for you if anyone asks where you've gone." She told them as she wiped at her eyes, knowing Amber would kill her if she smudged any of her make up.

This seemed to be enough for Fabian who sighed deeply as he looked from the girls, "You two are very persuasive." This caused Nina to laugh and shoot Camilla a grin, "Alright let's go." And with that Nina grabbed his hand and pulled him from the room.

Camilla watched them go with a knowing smile before she turned on her heel and made her way over to Jerome and Alfie who were standing by the music, Jerome eyeing up the girls who were a little way off. "How are my boys?!" Camilla asked as a way of greeting, returning the hug that Alfie instantly gave her, Jerome ignoring her completely.

"Lady Camilla, you look... wow." Alfie stuttered a little as he looked over his friend, she did look amazing. Her hair was up but it suited her with a few of the braid's tendril handing down to frame her face, her make-up was subtle but it made her eyes pop, her outfit was simple as well; a skater skirt, a nice top and heeled boots but as a whole, the simplicity worked for Camilla.

It seemed Jerome just realised that it wasn't just himself and Alfie and turned to see Camilla, letting out a low whistle as he took in her outfit. Like everyone else in the house he was used the Camilla lounging about in the boy's jumpers and jeans - unless she was in school uniform of course-. The girl always valued comfort over wearing something extremely fancy, so it was a surprise (not an unwelcome one) to see her all dressed up. "You scrub up well, Rutter"

"Thanks, Alfie. Thanks, J" Camilla blushed a little under the attention from the boys, "You will have to thank Amber... she dolled me up." This got a nod of understanding from both boys and thankfully the topic was changed as Jerome turned to Alfie.

"Which one would you like?" he asked Alfie his eyes on the girls again.

This caused Camilla to scoff and hit Jerome from her position between the boys, "Girls are not a property you can't claim them. They are people who can make their own minds up." She told him when he shot her a confused look.

However, it seemed Alfie didn't hear this comment and replied to Jerome, "Both of them." Causing Jerome to shoot Camilla a smirk as she crossed her arms and frowned. "Should I go over and ask them to dance?" Alfie asked.

"Dance?!" Jerome asked, just as Alfie started flailing his arms about wildly, causing Camilla to laugh but take a step closer to Jerome as not to be hit by her friend. "Alfie stop dancing!" Jerome demanded causing Camilla to start laughing again. Camilla's laughs just encouraged the dark-skinned boy as Alfie's dance moves got wilder, causing Jerome to pull Camilla to the other side of him in fear of her being hit by a wild move of Alfie's, and once he knew she was safe he went to grab Alfie's arms "No, no, no, no!". This caused him to stop and look over at Jerome (and Camilla, who popped her head out from behind him not wanting to miss this conversation) with a confused look on his face. "Alfie, we are not going to ask them to dance. I don't dance," Jerome told the boy, who shrugged.

"No sweet movies? What do I do?" Alfie asked causing Camilla to raise her eyebrows. She wasn't happy Jerome was encouraging Alfie to flirt with other girls but part of her also wanted to hear this 'wisdom' Alfie seemed to think Jerome had.

"I need you to come up with an irresistible pickup line." Camilla bit her lip to stop herself from laughing at this, it was clear both boys had forgotten she was there and with this entertainment she was not going to remind them any time soon.

"Such as?"

"If I could re-arrange the alphabet I'd put U and I together" Jerome responded in an American accent, causing Camilla to almost choke on her drink as she tried not to laugh at the stupid pick up line. Did Jerome really think that would work?

However stupid Camilla thought it the pick-up line was, Alfie clearly thought it was clever as he looked at Jerome with respect in his eyes. "Hey man, you are good!"

"Thank you!"

"That's like poetry!"

"Go on then!" Jerome encouraged Alfie and as the boy left Camilla let out the laughter she was keeping in, causing Jerome to look her way.

" _U and I together?_ Is that seriously ever worked for you?" she asked Jerome who shot her a smile as he shook his head.

"I hope you don't mind me doing this," Jerome asked quietly as the boy watched Alfie approach the girls.

"Do what?" Camilla asked, looking up at the boy who seemed to squirm slightly under her gaze.

"You know, encourage him to flirt with other girls when you, you know, like him," Jerome replied with a sigh.

To his surprise though Camilla simply sent him a small smile and shook her head. "It's okay, he got his hopes up with Amber. He needs this boost again." She replied, before looking back at Jerome with a smirk, "Plus what would my fake boyfriend say to me pining after another boy." She dramatically put a hand to her chest causing Jerome to laugh at her. Unknown to the two Patricia had been watching them with a curious look on her face. Thankfully for all of them, a distraction came as a slapping sound was heard in the room. Jerome and Camilla's heads swung towards Alfie to see him walking back over to them holding his cheek, Patricia holding his fake teeth between her fingers before throwing them over to the boy.

"What was your line?" Jerome asked as he and Camilla tried to sober up their laughter.

"Fancy a bite?" Alfie explained holding up his teeth causing all three of them to burst out laughing.

The party was going well or at least Camilla thought the party was going well. When Amber had come over to ask where Nina was she was quick to say Fabian and her and snuck off together causing the girl to squeal and demand Camilla's attention. Waving goodbye to Jerome and Alfie she allowed herself to be dragged across the room where Amber asked what was going on and Camilla told her all about plan 'Fabina' and how she needed the blonde's help to get Nina and Fabian together, of course, Amber agreed as she loved playing matchmaker as and as the two sat whispering on the couch until Amber turned to Camilla and asked.

"What's the time Cam?"

"Eh, almost 7, why?" Camilla asked, but she wasn't answered as Amber grabbed her hand and dragged her through to the kitchen, pausing only to hand Camilla a cake. When they entered Camilla instantly knew why she had been dragged along, Amber had seen Mara and Mick together and Amber was not happy with that sight, especially after overhearing Mara talking about them in the bathroom.

"Hi Mick," Amber announced their arrival, Camilla smiling but remaining silent as she knew she was there for moral support and this was a fight Amber could fight on her own.

"Hi Ambs"

"We should cut the cake in a minute boo," Amber told him and Camilla handed him the cake she was holding.

"Em, okay..." Mick gave Camilla a confused glance as if hoping she could help him in the situation, but in her mind she was. She was giving him an opportunity to leave the kitchen, get away from Mara so Amber wouldn't get even more riled up. "I'll go through." He told the girls who nodded smiling until Mick left the room.

As soon as he had Amber turned to Mara, "I want you to keep your paws off my boyfriend." She told her coldly, and if Camilla wasn't to be her back up she knew she would have raised her eyebrows in surprise. Amber was never cold or bitter, but there was a first for everything.

"What are you talking about?" Mara asked as she looked to Camilla who crossed her arms and looked back at her. If she wanted support from her then she should think again.

"Oh don't play innocent Mara I know you like him. I heard you telling Patricia." Amber told the girl, "and you were just flirting with him now."

"I wasn't!" Mara exclaimed.

"Hey!" Patricia exclaimed as she entered the kitchen, shooting Camilla a smile which the girl shot back.

"Hey Trish, maybe you better-" Camilla told Patricia in a warning tone, though she seemed to have clocked onto the tense situation she had walked in on.

"What's going on?" Patricia asked.

"Patricia do you want to swap rooms with me?" Amber asked, meeting Camilla's eye for a moment before looking back to Patricia. Amber had thought through what Camilla had said and it seemed like the most sensible option so she was going to go through with it. "I know you don't like sharing with Nina, and I certainly don't want to share with Mara anymore." Before any of them could hear an answer Amber walked off.

"Trish I'll explain later," Camilla said softly before she looked over at Mara, "You were bitching about her and she overheard. I don't think what she asks is unreasonable considering." With that Camilla left the kitchen also.

Nina and Fabian were still nowhere to be seen and Camilla wasn't in the mood to dance when she left the tense kitchen, though Amber had instantly wandered over to Mick and got him dancing again. So instead she wandered over to the one person in the house she felt she was spending more time with than she had ever anticipated spending time with, Jerome. Jerome acknowledged her with a look as she approached him.

"What's up with you?" he asked.

"There was a catfight in the kitchen," Camilla replied with a frustrated sigh, crossed her arms as she watched the dancing, smiling slightly as she saw Fabien slip into the room. That meant whatever Nina and he had been up to was successful and they were now going to enjoy the party. From next to her she felt an arm wrap around her shoulder and Jerome pulled her to him.

"Wanna talk about the catfight? It looks like it bothered you." He asked softly. Camilla shook her head, enjoying the small moment of peace that Jerome of people had managed to bring to her life. However, that moment was short-lived as Victor walked into the room. His coat was drenched and for dramatic effect, Jerome had switched off the music as the man glared around the room. All the teens in the room stared back at him until he turned and walked out the room again causing Jerome to switch the music back on, shooting Camilla a mischievous smile causing her to laugh softly and she stood straighter Jerome's arm lifting from her shoulders. The moving rooms thing could be drama for tomorrow, tonight she was just going to enjoy the party for Mick and Amber with her friends.

**\-------------------------------------------------------**

**Tell me your thoughts and all those lovely things in the comment bit! the more you comment and fav the quicker I'll write!**

**Love,**

**Sarah xxxx**


	11. [11] - House of Hyper

Trudy's Chocolate cake was Camilla's ultimate sweet tooth indulgence and she didn't care what anyone said or thought, as she cut herself a bit of cake which was twice as large a slice than any other girl was currently holding in the room - much to the amusement of her brother, Mick, Jerome and Alfie - settling herself on the arm of the leather chair so she could talk to Patricia (explaining what the hell happened with Mara and Amber). She shot Nina a smile as she entered the room, arm in arm with Amber both of them approaching the cake. Looking around the room Camilla couldn't help but enjoy the normality of it all, a house party with minimal drama, no hidden keys or doors, no Patricia trying to find out what happened to Joy. It was a high school party. Camilla's attention shifted as Patricia got up and Nina took her place on the couch by Camilla's feet. "Did Amber tell you she is moving in with us?" Nina asked Camilla as she nibbled on the cake. Amber had left to grab Mick the moment she saw Nina with Camilla.

"Yeah, I was there to witness the whole catfight in the kitchen." Camilla informed Nina with a roll of her eyes, "And the whole move thing was my idea. Don't go thinking it's a new way for Trish to get at you. I felt it would solve all the problems the girls where having, even a little."

Nina smiled at the twin gratefully, she hadn't really had many female friends but between Camilla and Amber, she couldn't help but feel that her time at Anubis was worth it just to befriend both girls. "So, this catfight? What happened?" she couldn't help but ask.

Camilla laughed slightly, "Short version to get to the point; Amber overheard Mara talking about how she fancied Mick and how Amber didn't suit him. She flirted with him. So Amber decided she'd rather be with the two people she knows has no interest in Mick what so ever and actually valued her friendship"

"She said that about us?" Nina asked surprised.

"No," Camilla admitted with a laugh, "but I like to think it is true." This caused Nina to laugh also as both girls turned to watch Amber blatantly flirt with Mick in front of an irritated Mara.

There was a soft cough and Nina and Camilla whipped their heads round to see Fabien standing in front of them looking nervous which caused Camilla to instantly smirk, "Eh, Nina." He started, not making eye contact with his sister what so ever, "Do you want to dance?"

Nina looked surprised for a second and glanced at Camilla, who leaned forward and took Nina's cake from her giving her a look that said 'go on then'. Turning back to face Fabian Nina smiled widely, "Sure. But I'm going to apologise in advance for the damage I'm about to do to your feet"

"You can't be as bad at Cammy" Fabian teased causing Camilla to pull a face in his direction. Nina laughed as she took Fabian's hand and he led her to the dance floor, Camilla turning so she could watch them as she ate Nina's cake.

"Are they your new project?" Alfie's voice came from behind her causing her to laugh and nod, turning her head to look at him.

"They are so cute, they just need the push!" Camilla told him and he shrugged at her, "want to share Nina's cake with me?" she asked, holding up the cake. Alfie didn't need to be asked twice as he instantly sat next to Camilla the grabbed half the cake in his hands stuffing it into his mouth causing her to laugh loudly at him. Yes, this was defiantly her world back to normal and Camilla was loving it.

Once he finished his cake Alfie turned to Camilla clearly on some kind of sugar high and ran from the room with nothing more than a matter of "Wait here I've had a brilliant idea" and within minutes he had run back into the room with a horse's head on from the drama performance the year before (Camilla had no idea how Alfie had talked the school into letting him keep Button's head but here they were) screaming "Look everyone I'm a party animal!" causing everyone to burst out laughing at his antics.

But like always good things must come to an end and the Mickber party was ended with the unwelcome interruption of Victor, who entered screaming "ENOUGH!" causing everyone to shoot to their feet and fall silent. "Turn that racket off!" he demanded Fabian who quickly obeyed causing silence to fall in the room as everyone looked at the housekeeper in fear. "Anyone who doesn't live here, OUT! The party is over." it didn't take him telling anyone quick as everyone but the Anubis house members fled from the house happy to escape the wrath of Victor. Camilla watched everyone leave with a frown, noting that her brother and Nina were sharing a look. Had they been caught? Was the game over? She had no idea what was going on and she was rather scared as to what Victor was going to say next. "And you!" Victor turned to Alfie who still had the horses head-on, "how dare you mess about with that. Take that it off your head immediately." Of course, Alfie tried too, however, because Alfie seemed to have no luck at the moment it was firmly stuck on his head. Normally this would cause a round of laughter from everyone but they were all a bit scared of Victor to even think about that. "I have had enough of you vermin," Victor said looking around at them all as Alfie struggled to take the horses head off, "Who has got the spare attic key?" He demanded and Camilla looked over at Fabian both of them agreeing in that split second that if Nina was caught she would not be going down alone. "I know someone has been up there, tonight as a matter of fact." This caused Camilla to frown, how did he know that? "You think you're all so clever, but you are not as clever as me. WHO HAS IT!?"

None of them said anything, but thankfully their saviour came as Alfie moaned, "It's really hot in here. I can't breathe."

"Well then, we will just have to saw it, shan't we?" Victor growled as he grabbed Alfie and led him from the room.

In an instant, all the Anubis housemates moved forward knowing they didn't have a lot of time to find a solution to this problem. "What do we do now?" Camilla heard Fabian mutter to Nina as they all moved forward and the girl gave him an unsure look which instantly caused Camilla to start pacing back and forth. Worried for Alfie, worried for Nina and her brother, worried for them all because Victor was on a rampage. As Camilla paced she heard them mutterings around her not that she computed anything and it wasn't until a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist did she stop. Fabian looked down at his sister, his worry mirroring hers. "Nina is sneaking up and placing the key outside the door. It's the best we can do." He told her. Camilla nodded sombrely and leaned against Fabian as he wrapped an arm around her, waiting for Nina to come back. In reality, Nina only took a few minutes to sneak up the stairs place the key and come back, but to the Rutter twins, it felt a lot longer than that, which was inevitably clear when they both clearly relaxed when she slipped back into the room. Camilla pulling out from her brothers embrace.

"Okay I slipped in and left it on the floor by the door," Nina told them all.

"You left it on the floor?" Jerome asked, clearly not happy with what was going on.

"I know it's not the best idea in the world, but if he has it he can't search us for it." Nina explained to them all, "Trust me, guys."

"And why should we take the rap for you?" Jerome asked.

"Why?" Fabian said angrily, stepping forward and clearly shocking them all, "Because you guys are the ones who made Nina steal the key in the first place."

"If you don't trust her J, trust me." Camilla pipped up softly after her brother looking at Jerome whose eyes softened a little under her worried gaze.

Before she could get an answer from Jerome, Victor came hobbling into the room muttering "Oh yes, very clever" Camilla quickly turned so she could face Victor, "Very clever indeed. Who put this on the floor outside my office? Who?" He looked around them all before individually asking them causing them all to shake their heads no.

However Nina then pipped up, "It was me!"

As Victor turned to her they all looked at her as if she was crazy until Camilla heard Fabian shout, "It wasn't her, it was me."

Understanding what Fabian was up too Camilla decided to have her say too, "Don't try to cover for me you two, it was me." Camilla told Victor looking him in the eye.

"It was me" Mick added, sending a wink Camilla's way causing a small smile to appear on her face, "I did it"

"What?" Victor exclaimed.

"I did it. Total key thief."

"Actually he's lying, it was me." Mara chimed in.

"Ohhh yeah...." Amber exclaimed having finally caught onto what was going on before looking at Victor, "I mean no, it wasn't her. It was me. I love to steal keys soo much."

"Actually it was me," Patricia added, causing Nina to smile behind Victor's back.

"Stop playing me for a fool" Victor growled at them all before his eyes rested on Jerome, "Jerome. I know I can depend on you..."

Camilla saw Jerome look Nina's way and for a split second she almost thought he was going to give the game away but then she felt someone take her hand and give it a small squeeze before Jerome looked to Victor, "It was me." He told him through clenched teeth, clearly hating the words coming from his mouth.

All of them looked at him in amazement and Camilla suppressed her smile with Victor being so close but squeezed his hand back in thanks. "That is it! You are all grounded for the entire weekend!" Victor shouted at them before he left the room. All of them but Jerome sharing smiles, though the moment Victor left Jerome dropped Camilla's hand and turned and walked to the food table away from everyone. As everyone started celebrating them fooling Victor, Camilla slipped around her brother and approached Jerome.

"Hey," She said softly once she reached him, causing him to look over at her though he didn't say anything, "I wanted to... eh, thank you." She said looking away from the boy and to the food, "you could have told the truth and ratted Nina out but you didn't. Why?" she couldn't help but ask the last bit, as the Jerome she knew and had grown up with always looked out for Jerome first and foremost. This was out of character for him.

From beside her, she heard Jerome let out a sigh but she refused to look his way, pretending the cocktail sausages were the most interesting thing she had ever seen. "You asked me to trust you." He started causing Camilla to instantly to look his way, "And I do trust you. I trust you a lot more than I trust anyone else I've found. You see the big picture in all things which is why your one of the only people who can see through all my plans and schemes" He teased causing Camilla to smile slightly, "so I didn't do it for Nina. I didn't tell Victor because you asked me in your own way, not to."

Camilla didn't know what to say but it was one of those moments where words would have ruined everything. This was a new side of Jerome, one she hadn't ever seen before and she rather liked it.

A weekend being grounded would normally have been the Anubis housemate's idea of hell, but thankfully with the moving of rooms with Patricia and Amber (the two housemates who owned the most stuff) they all found themselves very busy over the weekend, however, they all loved it when Monday morning came round and they were all finally free. Once again Camilla found herself third-wheeling Nina and Fabian - something that was becoming too much of normality in her life, she needed someone else in on this treasure hunt- they were discussing the odd artefact that they had found up in the attic. Nina had shown it to Camilla in hopes perhaps she had a clue what it was but Camilla had no idea.

"So, since we were all grounded guess who used the extra time to study those hieroglyphics"

"God, you're so lame sometimes!" Camilla groaned but she was ignored as Nina inquired,

"And?"

"Nothing," Fabian told them both causing both girls to sigh in defeat. "Total dead end. It's like they don't exist. The internet has just never heard of them."

"But the internet knows all," Camilla gasped dramatically, clutching to her brother, "Are you telling me good ol' faithful Internet has let us down?"

Once again Nina and Fabian ignored Camilla's antics both of them having grown used to them by now. She was friends with Alfie for a reason. "I was hoping they would be like the last clue, you know when the symbols lead us to the 8th step. Everything was so much easier at the last clue."

"Hate to burst this sympathy bubble," Camilla started, "But that's the point. The clues are meant to get harder. To challenge us."

"We know that," Fabian snapped causing Camilla to raise an eyebrow at him, "that doesn't mean we can't wish it was a little easier."

Camilla rolled her eyes but turned to Nina, not wanting to fight with her brother, "Have you guys gone to Uncle Ade with them?" Fabian shook his head and Nina looked away, "I mean, I could always bring it to him. I have lunch with him twice a week."

"How else are we going to find out what they are?" Fabian asked Nina who looked unsure.

"Okay," she said finally, "this lunchtime okay Cam?"

Camilla searched in her bag for her out of school pass, handing it to Fabian once she found it.

"You two go today, he hasn't seen Fabian in a while. I'll make an excuse for you if anyone asks any questions."

Nina nodded and turned to open her locker as Fabian looked at the well-used pass now in his hand, "Why do you lunch with Uncle Ade twice a week?" he couldn't help but asked his sister.

"It was the only way I could get a pass to go to the village." She said simply causing Fabian to laugh a little at how simple her reasoning was.

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Tell me what you think.  
**

**Fav, Share and comment**

**Love Sarah! xxxx**


	12. [12] - House of Cheats

Something was wrong. Camilla didn't know what it was exactly, but she knew something was up, like a horrible gut feeling. She couldn't help but feel really irritated that her normality that was Amber and Mick's party and the grounded weekend had only lasted that. A weekend. As she sat bored in French, with Amber yattering off in her ear about everything she and Mick might have in common, waiting for the bell to ring so the class would start. The first hint at the fact something was wrong was that Patricia was nowhere to be seen. As Mara passed by her and Amber's table to hand them their headphones for the listening test, Camilla couldn't help but ask her, "Have you seen Trish?"

"No, sorry," Mara said softly, glancing at Amber, who had turned her back so she could talk to Mick. Letting out a soft sigh, the girl looked back at Camilla, "she forgot some homework and went back to the house before lunch. That's when I saw her last."

Camilla sent Mara a small sympathetic smile before muttering a "thanks." Letting the girl move off and finish handing out headphones.

It wasn't until the bell rang and Mrs Andrews walked in that Camilla started to worry for another reason – her brother and Nina hadn't come back from lunch with Uncle Ade.

"Thank you, Mara," Mrs Andrews said, noticing the headphones already around most student's necks and test papers in front of them all, "Are we all ready?" she asked the class, and just as Camilla was about to raise her hand and inform the teacher that her brother and Nina were coming but clearly were late; the two in question burst through the door a little out of breath. "You're late." Mrs Andrews informed the two in a serious tone; not many liked to hear.

From where she was seated, she could see that both Nina and Fabian were not happy to be on the receiving end of their teacher's tone of voice, both of them squirming a little as they looked at one another before saying in unison, "Sorry."

"Sit down as we are about to start," Mrs Andrews told them, and neither of them needed to be told twice as quickly they both took their seats at the front of the room and settled, getting ready to do the French listening test. "Have you seen Patricia on your travels?" Mrs Andrews asked, and when both of them shook their heads, that gnawing feeling in Camilla's gut came back. Something had happened with Patricia, she knew it, and she would do anything at that moment to just run out of the room and find her friend to see if she was okay. However, she knew she couldn't. They had to keep up the appearance that they were no longer as friendly with one another, at least around the teachers, if they wanted to find out the truth about Joy. "Right, she'll be getting an F then." Camilla suppressed and eye roll at how deadpan Mrs Andrews spoke. "Right, we will begin the test then." and with that, she pressed the enter button on her computer, and the test started. Camilla knew she was only half paying attention, and she knew she might have just passed the test. When it came to listening exams, she was screwed. Her photographic memory did nothing to help her there.

It seemed Camilla wasn't the only one who was distracted throughout the test; near the beginning, Mick interrupted to ask if a question could be repeated – with Mrs Andrews giving him an annoyed stare and reminding him that the test had already started-, and Camilla was sure that Jerome had clocked something as from in front of her she watched as he kept glancing Mara's way. From where she sat – and the fact that Mara slumped when she wrote – Camilla had no idea what Jerome found so fascinating and decided to dismiss it. There were too many things she was already worrying about; for once, she would just let Jerome do whatever the hell he wanted – unless it somehow caused Amber or Alfie any grief again, and then she would step in.

Thankfully – it seemed to all students in the class, not just Camilla – the bell rang, and with that, Mrs Andrews announced their time to be up. The usual scraping of chairs against the floor could be heard as they all got to their feet, grabbing their bags and test papers, wanting to be out of the class as soon as possible. Camilla's attention was on Alfie as he walked back out the room chatting to her, meaning neither of them noticed Jerome as he watched them leave – making sure they couldn't see him – before picking up a test paper from the rubbish. Instead, Camilla's attention was on Patricia, who stormed up the corridor and grabbed Mara, who exclaimed: "Where have you been?"

"Come with me, don't say anything," Patricia said as she pulled the girl away, causing Camilla to frown. Something had happened. She knew Patricia would probably catch her up, but that didn't mean she couldn't worry and speculate in the meantime.

"Hey, wipe that look from your face Lady Milly," Alfie's voice rang out, causing Camilla to blink and re-focus on the hyperactive boy in front of her who had just pulled a monkey mask from his bag. "I know you and those listening tests never see eye to eye, but you'll pass. You always do." Alfie said, trying to reassure his friend. Camilla couldn't help the soft smile that crept onto her face as she noticed the concern in his eyes, even if he was trying to hide it. Since the whole 'Amber thing', Camilla knew she hadn't been as animated as she once was and thought she (and Jerome annoyingly) knew it was because she was re-building that wall around her heart to protect herself. So her feelings wouldn't get in the way of her friendship with Alfie. There was no way she could tell Alfie that was the reason. So he had no idea what was wrong, all he knew is something was bothering his best friend, and he didn't like it.

Letting out a sigh, Camilla shook her head, "I know I'll probably pass. It's just those listening tests take down my grade in French."

"And you actually care about your grades?" the familiar annoying voice of Jerome came from behind them, "Call the papers. Camilla Rutter actually cares about her grades."

Camilla sent an eye-roll Alfie's way at Jerome comment, causing the boy to send her a smirk, before she turned to look at the blonde boy, crossing her arms and lifting her left perfectly plucked, shaped and filled in – now due to Amber rooming with her -eyebrow as she asked, "And should I ask why you were loitering at the end of class?"

As she looked up at the boy, waiting for an answer, she could have sworn that a look of panic flitted across his face. She was making a joke with him, the love to hate the thing they had going on, but perhaps she had caught him out on something. The moment the panic had crossed the boy's face, it was gone again, replaced by his normal ever cocky smile – causing Camilla to catalogue the look for further investigation later mentally. "Now, She-Rutter, so you really want to know?"

Camilla shook her head instantly. She had just gotten out of one tangle of lies Jerome had created; she was happy to wait a little while longer before being dragged into another one, "Trust me, I have better uses for my time." she told him with a sweet smile just as the bell rang, "Well let's get going then," she told her boys.

"I'll catch up with you guys", Was all Jerome muttered before wandering off down the corridor.

"What is that about?" Alfie asked as he and Camilla watched Jerome's retreating figure as he walked away.

"Honestly, Alfie, I'm not even going to ask. The less Jerome drama we get involved with, the better." Camilla replied, hooking her arm through Alfie's and dragging him towards Biology.

Staying true to her word Camilla didn't ask Jerome what he was up too. In fact, she found herself spending the majority of her day with Alfie – which was slowly helping her heal the wound on her heart – the two only parted when they entered Anubis house at the end of the school day. As Camilla wandered into the upper landing – having dumped her school bag in her room as she was not in the mood to even think about homework – she couldn't help but notice her brother as he stumbled through the front door, trying to shut it with his foot causing him to topple over, all the books in his arms going flying. Camilla couldn't help but burst out laughing as she ran down the stairs to help her brother. "Oh, Fabby, and people think I'm the accident-prone one."

"Oh, Cam." Was all her brother said in surprise as he tried to gather his books, Camilla rolling her eyes and picking up a few too. Clearly, Fabian once again had gotten more books out of the tiny library than he knew how to carry. As Camilla gathered the books, she didn't notice her brother pause and wander over to the bannister. It wasn't until she heard him say, "Cam, what does this look like to you?" did she turn around and see him.

"What?" she asked, getting to her feet, half the books in her arms as she wandered over to her brother, who pointed at the bannister.

"The shape... in the bannister... what does it remind you of," Fabian asked excitedly.

Camilla sent him a confused look before turning her attention to the bannister. At first, she didn't see anything different it was the bannister as it always was, but then it hit her, "Nina's necklace." She whispered in the same excited tone as her brother.

"The eye!" they both whispered. The Rutter twins had found another clue. Now all they had to do was show Nina and figure out what it all meant.

"You grab Nina from the living room." Camilla told her brother as she bent down and grabbed the last of his books, "and I'll dump these on your bed." Before Fabian had a chance to reply, Camilla turned on her heel and wandered towards his room.

Even though they had just found a clue, that wasn't going to stop Camilla from trying to make Fabina happen anyway she could. Pushing on her brother's bedroom door with her back, she entered it, thankful that Mick wasn't in getting change or anything – it wouldn't be the first time she barged in and saw more than she ever wanted too – before hurrying to her brother's immaculate side of the room and dumping his books unceremoniously onto his bed. She knew he'd be annoyed later, but she honestly didn't care as she left the room again. She arrived at the staircase just as Nina and Fabian left the living room together. "Hey, Nim!" Camilla smiled, waving her fingers at Nina, who grinned at the new nickname Camilla had started to call her.

"Hey, Cam." Nina then turned to Fabian, "so what is this all about?" she asked, looking from one twin to the other.

"Look at the bannisters, look at the shape that's cut into them -" Fabian started.

" - We always thought it was some weird decorative thing, some abstract design, but it's not it's the –" Camilla continued for her brother to be interrupted by Nina as she finally saw what the twins did.

"It's the Eye of Horus!"

"Yes!" The twins exclaimed excitedly.

"The same that's on your locket," Camilla told Nina, "The same as you found up in the attic."

"I did a bit of research on this place –" Fabian started,

"Of course you did." Camilla interrupted though Fabian ignored her.

"-And it turns out the Frobisher-Smythes had a bit of a thing for Egypt."

"Which would explain why they named the house Anubis," Nina said in realisation. Camilla was excited, but at the same time, she was a little uncomfortable about the nerdfest happening in front of her. Nina and Fabian were made for each other, it seemed.

"And what about those hieroglyphs," she started, causing the attention to land on her, "the ones on the painting in the attic," she explained, "how much are you willing to bet the people who put them there are the ones who hide those cylinders you found?"

Camilla watched as Nina and Fabian mulled over what she said, clearly agreeing with her.

"But why?" Nina asked after a moment, "if this was their house, why would they need to hide anything?"

"to protect them from something else?" Camilla suggested with a shrug.

"Maybe." Nina pondered.

Fabian let out a sigh, "I don't think we know enough yet to answer that." he informed the girls, "there is one way we can keep looking, though." He replied, giving Nina a look causing the girl to smile at him.

"We need to listen to those cylinders." Nina agreed with Fabian, not looking away from the boy.

"You two are mental!" Camilla said, braking their moment and this time not caring, "the attic, again?!"

Fabian turned to Camilla with an amused smile, "Yep, and this time you get to come with us, Cam."

Camilla's look of horror caused Nina to let out a laugh. Fabian flung an arm around his sister's shoulder as he joined in with Nina's laughter and the three of them walked back into the living room.

So that is how Camilla Rutter found herself standing in front of the attack door at midnight, Jerome's jumper on, Alfie's small nerf gun in a holster by her waist on her right and his water gun on her left. She didn't know what was up there, and she wanted to be ready. Nina had sent her an amused smile as they snuck out of their bedroom. Fabian, however, physically stopped in his tracks when he saw his sister. "Why?" he hissed at her as Nina got to work picking the lock.

Camilla rolled her eyes and re-hashed what she had already said to Nina, "Alfie's nerf gun for anything that's physical, and the water pistol has 'holy water', or so Alfie says, so that will help with the ghosts."

"And Jerome's jumper?"

"That's my last line of defence. Anything evil might sense his evilness is greater and be scared off by It," she whispered the excuse to her brother, causing him to cover his mouth as not to be heard laughing, but in all honesty, Jerome's jumper gave her a little comfort as did Alfie's guns. It was like she had her boys with her.

As Nina opened the door, she turned to look at Fabian, "I had to talk her out of bringing the baseball bat." With that, she slipped up the stairs, Fabian on her heels and Camilla taking up the rear. Not enjoying the fact her twin and her future sister were teasing her.

The attic was as horrible as Camilla had imagined it to be, and it didn't help that with all the boxes and odd bits of furniture, weird shadows were dotted all around the room. Nina and Fabian sat down on the floor in the middle of the room, and Camilla sat with them, more keeping an eye out for Victor or someone or something approaching than really paying attention to what the two were up too. In between them was an old small gramophone of sorts which Fabian was playing with.

"Now what?" Nina asked once what Camilla assumed the set-up had been completed.

"We turn this," Fabian explained, tapping the handle on the side. Nina nodded, looking at Camilla, who sent her brother a nervous smile. With that confirmation, Fabian carefully took the handle and flipped it back before pushing a button. A scream came from the gramophone immediately, causing Camilla to put her hands over her ears.

"Switch it off, Fabby!" She hissed, and the boy instantly flipped the switchback. All three of them looked at one another, all of them thinking the same thing. Who had that woken up, and what the hell was on the cylinders?

"What was that?" Fabian asked, looking between the scared girls.

"I don't want to know," Camilla whispered.

"I don't know either, but that was way creepier than I was hoping," Nina exclaimed softly.

"It sounded like a voice?"

"A voice? It was a scream, Fabian!" Camilla told him she was clearly a lot more shaken than the two. The whole attic thing and now a scream. She knew she wasn't going to be getting any sleep tonight.

"It could be a moan?" Nina suggested, "A deathbed moan, of someone who really doesn't want to die."

"That's morbid AF." Camilla instantly said, looking at Nina, just as Fabian said,

"That's very descriptive?" there was a silent pause as all of them looked around, "anyway, this one looks like its blank."

"Maybe that's why it made that noise?" Nina suggested, and Camilla nodded her head. That was a somewhat solid answer to that creepy noise that would haunt her forever. Fabian started fiddling with the gramophone as Nina pulled out another cylinder from her bag. On the other hand, Camilla took out the water gun from its holster and prepared to spray. She felt better holding it.

"Try this one," Nina told Fabian and handed over the other Cylinder. Fabian took it and placed it into the machine "and try winding it faster this time." Nina suggested. Fabian nodded and tried again. The results were very much the same as before, causing Camilla to spray Fabian as she jumped to her feet.

"Nope!"

"Camilla!" Fabian hissed at his sister, but she was too scared to hear him. Pacing back and forth across the room.

"Turn it off!" Nina hissed as the machine kept playing the horrible hiss.

"I don't know how", Fabian muttered, "I've only ever used MP3's."

Camilla kicked the loudspeaker off the machine without thinking, causing the noise to stop, causing the two to look at her in relief. However, their relief was short-lived as before they knew it, keys could be heard in the door downstairs, and they all knew it was Victor.

"The secret room!" Fabian whispered, gathering the Cylinders, as Nina rushed to her feet. As she pressed her necklace against the indent in the wall, causing it to glow, Camilla looked down at her hand to see her ring was glowing too.

"Woah." She whispered it seemed that her ring had the same powers as Nina's necklace. That might come in handy. Before she could really think any more into it, her brother was pushing her into the secret room, and the three of them held their breath as it slid shut. Waiting to see if they would get caught or not. Victor's footsteps loud and clear in the small little room they found themselves in. 

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Comment, Fav and share this around**

**Love**

**Sarah xxxx**


End file.
